


Engraved in Water

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 本色·True Color [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 水者，可宁静，可汹涌，可暴烈，可温存。冷则凝为冰凌霜雪，暖则化作雾霭氤氲，虽千姿百态不拘一格，乃至捉摸不定变幻莫测，却万变不改初衷。





	1. 第一篇 引子·之一

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误和……各种胡说八道。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》轻松（？）同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Ecthelion，Glorfindel
> 
> 【次要人物】Noldor王族全员
> 
> 【首发日期】2012年12月

格罗芬德尔是个问题少年。

自从芬国昐家族选出新一批年少的子弟去跟着王室首席学者儒米尔学习，这个说法便不胫而走，迅速成了诺多一族的共识。

当然，当事人是绝对不以为然的。“这种毫无根据的说法也能大行其道，长此以往，诺多真是前景堪忧！”在图娜山顶的白城提力安顶层，诺多王宫所在的明登广场一隅，长着一头显眼金发的精灵少年面对一众等着进入讲堂的同龄人侃侃而谈，此刻金圣树光辉已熄，银圣树光辉正盛。“问的问题多了，就成了问题少年？这是什么逻辑，王储殿下的吗？”听了这话，打扮成男孩模样的阿瑞蒂尔哈地一声笑了出来，但颇有几个同伴紧张地望了望周围，格罗芬德尔看在眼里，嗤之以鼻：“再说，提问难道有什么不对？儒米尔大人早就说过，解惑授业，为师之道。有疑惑就要问，这是天经地义的事。”

这位学者私下里是否曾经对自己这句话后悔不迭，旁人不得而知；不过众所周知的是，每当儒米尔讲完当天的内容，总是话音未落就见同一个学生的手刷地高高举起，那时就连这位讨论起学术问题敢跟费艾诺王子本人拍桌子的学者，也忍不住要露出不胜其扰的痛苦神色。

然而学者之所以成为学者，自然有其过人之处，若是铁了心要对付某个令人头疼的学生，倒也不是没办法的。于是这天，格罗芬德尔的问题“为什么要把发音之间的所谓联系强加到字母上？”才开了个头，提力安的首席学者就高深莫测地微笑起来。

“昆迪苏醒时，最先见到的是星光，最先听到的是水声。”儒米尔充满感情地宣称，“我们的语言，也不可避免地受了水声启发。要深刻理解我们的语言，不管是发音还是文字，都不妨去聆听流水里乌欧牟的永恒音乐，久而久之，必有感悟。”

因此，格罗芬德尔很快就坐在了图娜山脚下的一条小溪旁。潺潺流水沐浴着银圣树的澄净光辉，欢唱着，雀跃着，一去不回；然而看得久了也听得久了，格罗芬德尔丝毫没感悟出发音和文字的起源联系，只觉得这水真是没心没肺。

“喂，你在中洲的亲戚究竟怎么启发了我的祖先？为什么我们的语言是现在这个样子？”对着小溪，金发少年忍不住出声质问，“儒米尔大人该不是在敷衍我吧？”

“自寻烦恼。”

这个声音乍然响起，竟是来自头顶。格罗芬德尔跳了起来。溪边的大柳树枝繁叶茂，也难怪他刚才没察觉树上有人。微风吹过，柳条轻扬，他透过缝隙，只见有个人舒适地躺在硕大的树杈上，一本羊皮纸订成的书册打开着盖在脸上。

“哪有那么多为什么。”那个声音不紧不慢地说。虽然还没彻底脱去少年的痕迹，但其中已经听得出堪称出类拔萃的悦耳音色，让人不由得想起歌手无数的泰勒瑞。“就比如这溪水，总是由高向低奔流不息，你要不要也去问问它为什么？”

“你怎么知道我没问过？”格罗芬德尔恼火地反问，“‘万物皆有定数’，维拉这话难道是白说的？”

“也许不白说，”那个声音并不激动，“但那又怎样？随它去好了。像王储殿下那样随心所欲，有什么不好？”

“啊哈！”格罗芬德尔来了精神，以为自己抓住了问题的关键，“我就知道迟早会遇到你这样出身王储家族的——”

“哦，真的么？”树上的人打断了他，语气却不知为何一点也不显得无礼，“先不论你这‘出身王储家族’的结论合不合理，就说你这看法——出身哪个家族，真有那么重要？而且你就那么确定，自己跟王储家族没有关系？”

“当然没有！我是格罗芬德尔，我父亲是图茹卡诺殿下的表弟，母亲是诺洛芬威殿下的——”

“啊哈！”树上的人又打断了他，惟妙惟肖地模仿了他刚才的腔调，“诺洛芬威殿下和费雅纳罗殿下难道没有关系？依我看，你跟王储家族，关系可实在不能算远啊。何况，我们埃尔达追本溯源，谁不是当初苏醒湖畔那一百来位老祖宗的后代？”

格罗芬德尔张了张嘴，待要说亲缘远近还是有区别的，转念便想到这家伙一定会反问“那要多远才够远”，又苦于找不出恰当的话来回敬，一时居然语塞了。

“明白你那说法有多不可取了？”直到这时，那个悠然高卧在树杈上的黑发少年才拿开了挡在脸上的羊皮纸书册，露出来的面孔竟然让金发少年一愣——挑了半天没挑出毛病，格罗芬德尔不免暗暗磨牙：男人长成这样，不合天理，定要招来麻烦！“不过依着同样的理论，说我跟王储家族有关系也不算错。毕竟我父亲也可以算是图茹卡诺殿下的表兄，所以你和我仔细算算，恐怕还是近亲呢。”

“……怎么可能？”这着实让格罗芬德尔大吃一惊，一时忘了继续腹诽这家伙的长相，“那样的话你也该去儒米尔大人那里学习啊，可我没见过你！”

“因为我不想去。”黑发少年伸了个懒腰，拎着书卷从树上跳了下来。也不见他如何努力，整个人就像一片柳叶飘落，眨眼间就稳稳站在了溪流边的小径正中。“如果同窗都是你这种水准，我看不去也罢。”他抬头看看西方，似乎在估计时辰，接着便把书册卷起来塞进口袋，施施然迈开了脚步。

“……你该不是想就这么走了吧？”格罗芬德尔气急败坏地嚷道，种种不合常理凑到一起，叫他有一瞬间不免认真怀疑起自己是不是碰上了传说中那个神出鬼没的迈雅欧罗林。“还自称跟我是近亲，连个名字都不肯说？”

“知不知道我的名字又能怎样？”黑发少年回过头，讶异地挑起了一边眉毛，“还是说，你又要自寻烦恼？也罢，人要自寻烦恼，那真是连维拉也拦不住——请叫我埃克塞理安。”

“……‘泉水’？‘矛尖’？还是‘死心眼’？”

“随你猜；反正哪个都不像‘金发’那么直白。”话音未落，人已扬长而去。

少年格罗芬德尔，就是这样认识了同为少年的埃克塞理安。当时他怀着一腔棋逢对手的忿忿，外加那么一点惺惺相惜的戚戚，认定那个家伙思维天马行空，行事散漫任性，总之将来必定比自己还要不可救药。

不过他很快就会意识到，印象这个东西有多不可靠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] “格罗芬德尔”（Glorfindel）这个名字的意思就是“金发”，但“埃克塞理安”（Ecthelion）这个名字可以有多种解释，就是“涌泉”、“矛尖”或“目标明确的专注之人”。


	2. 第一篇 引子·之二

埃克塞理安也是个问题少年。

自从芬国昐家族选出新一批年少的子弟去跟着王室首席学者儒米尔学习，这个说法便不胫而走。可以肯定的是，其中少不了某个金发少年的推波助澜，至于它有没有迅速成为诺多一族的共识，那就是仁者见仁，智者见智了。

“埃克塞理安，”当事人的父亲问，“近来的流言，你可听说了？”

“哪条流言？”黑发少年本来坐在窗边专心致志地研究着一本厚书，这会儿听见父亲发问，自然而然站了起来。他身量虽没长足，但已堪称高挑，且向来举止有度，这一起身，着实是风度翩翩，赏心悦目。“您知道，小道消息这城里是从来不缺的。”

维拉在上，你都是从哪里听来了这些“小道消息”，又究竟听说了多少？年长的精灵看着这个一表人才的儿子，强压下了扶额长叹的冲动：“我听儒米尔大人说，有个名叫格罗芬德尔的孩子似乎对你有些看法。”

“哦。”埃克塞理安眼都不眨，云淡风轻地说，“已经解决了。”

“解决了？！”做父亲的难以置信地问，顿时觉得大事不妙。埃克塞理安从小貌似随和，总是万事皆不挂怀的态度，又生得一副“英俊”也形容不尽、“漂亮”才勉强能比拟的好模样，可以说极具迷惑性。但知子莫若父，年长的精灵不止一次见识过儿子的另一面，念及过去种种，不由他不惊恐：“你该不是又——”

“我只是在明登广场上遇到了他，于是就友好交谈了一次。”埃克塞理安慢条斯理地说，从腔调到表情，都无辜到了极致。

“从前你也只是跟伊瑞皙公主‘友好交谈’来着，结果呢？差点把费雅纳罗殿下和诺洛芬威殿下都惊动了！”听他这么一说，年长的精灵反而真的头疼起来，“如果我又要应付哪家的殿下们一齐上门，你最好现在就告诉我，我也好有个准备！”

“Atar，您放心。”埃克塞理安不慌不忙地把父亲让到自己刚才坐的椅子上坐下，还不忘体贴地奉上一杯温度正好的热茶，“成年之前，我是不会蠢到再跟图尔卡芬威殿下闹出超过动口范畴的争执的。”

这话说得技巧高超却又诚挚无比，竟然令他父亲安心了些：“那这次是怎么回事？”

“其实他是想说服我去儒米尔大人那里学习，”黑发少年沉默一瞬，忽然一笑，“大概是铁了心要拉个盟友——要给那位大人添麻烦，还有什么办法比找来另一个问题少年更好？”

此言固然不虚，但他略去了不少“细枝末节”的波折——比如，格罗芬德尔振振有词了一大套诸如“消极散漫、不求上进才更有问题”的理论，而他微笑着洗耳恭听，直等对方说到口干舌燥，正要彬彬有礼地请教什么叫“更有问题”，却见金发少年先是左顾右盼一番，然后不无尴尬地压低了嗓音：“我听我父亲说，你……就是当年直斥图尔卡芬威殿下观念陈腐外加不学无术什么的，跟他打了一架，还……还打了个平手的那个……”

乍听别人重提旧事，埃克塞理安的确有些意外，但他保持着微笑，既没承认也没否认。当年那件公案，全凭芬巩殿下耗时费力居中调解，才没闹得尽人皆知，否则“问题少年”这一顶桂冠，只怕多年前就戴到了他头上。现在想想，他并不为那时的做法自豪，但也决不后悔，因为倘若没有那件事，也就不会有那段说是因祸得福也未尝不可的经历——他必须离开提力安一段时间，于是靠了芬罗德殿下的安排，父亲把他送去了澳阔泷迪。

他一定是走神了，因为他不知道金发少年是何时住了口。一阵异乎寻常的安静之后，格罗芬德尔像是下了无以伦比的决心，毅然向他伸出了手：“你瞧，既然你是人不可貌相，我们也很可能比你想像的更有趣。”

埃克塞理安很清楚，周围不知有多少双眼睛兴味盎然地盯着自己，猜测着事态会如何发展；然而他握住那只手时，并没有犹豫。放任自己被好奇心统治，这也许明智，也许不然——但他不在乎。他那天戏弄格罗芬德尔时，岂不是已经指出过？像诺多的王储殿下那样行事随心所欲，永远有其诱惑。

当然，这一切根据他的判断——他通常拥有良好的判断力——最好还是先别告诉父亲。

“那你怎么想？”察觉儿子的口风有松动的迹象，做父亲的立刻把查问详细经过的打算抛到了脑后，“我以前就告诉你，跟儒米尔大人学习的机会，多少人求之不得，可你就是不肯去。”

“您知道，那时我没准备好。而且我在澳阔泷迪时跟芬达拉托殿下所学良多，而儒米尔大人要照顾所有学生，教授的功课不见得就适合我。”

年长的精灵越听越觉得话头不对，几度想要插话，急切溢于言表，黑发少年却不待他出声，就温文尔雅地一笑：“但是Atar，现在我想去了。”

拿起那本封皮上写着“论维拉语对昆迪各支语言之可能影响”的厚书，埃克塞理安向父亲微一躬身，就要离去。

“可是，你小子怎么就改了主意？”情急之下，他父亲连措辞都忘了斟酌。

“就当我从前低估了那里的有趣程度好了。”

少年埃克塞理安，就是这样受了少年格罗芬德尔的影响，一念之差改变了决定。当时他无从得知，一个看似无关大局的决定，会怎样影响一个人的一生。


	3. 第一篇 阿门洲罗生门事件·之一

提力安首席学者儒米尔的讲堂里，多出了一个被另一个知名问题少年说成是问题少年的少年。无数人听说这个消息，第一反应都是“儒米尔前景堪忧”，然而接下来事态的发展，却让众人都怅然若失——不但新来的少年没表现出任何“问题”倾向，就连原来的问题少年，似乎也一天之间就转了性，变成了聪慧明理的模范学生。

于是，这次改成了种种猜测不胫而走，说“江山易改，本性难移”因而存疑的有之，曰“负负得正”因而乐见其成的有之……但这些，全都和当事人的真正理由差出了十万八千里格的距离。

格罗芬德尔觉得，被人嘲弄了不要紧，但被嘲弄了还不知道对方是何许人也，这却是万万不能忍受的。再说，诺多虽然从费艾诺王子那一辈开始就有了人丁兴旺的势头，可也没多到认个十年八年还认不全的地步，那么一个皮相显眼的家伙，他为什么一直没注意到？何况那家伙还跟他差不多年纪，同属一个家族！

想到自己的父亲正是为芬国昐王子掌理家族人力资源的，格罗芬德尔回家问得理直气壮。不料他父亲听他讲完简略版的因果，冒出的不是解释，而是感慨：“那孩子终于回来了？”

格罗芬德尔顿时来了精神，于是就听到了一个传奇色彩不输《埃尔达西行漫记》的故事。

故事的起因，说来很有无妄之灾的味道——图娜山脚下，诺多王族两大家族出行，当时刚步入少年时代的阿瑞蒂尔骑马险些撞了人，而那人，自然就是故事的主角了。一看也是告别儿童时期没多久的美少年坚持要求道歉，脾气被父兄外加一众堂兄宠得比费艾诺本人还大的小姑娘死活不肯，于是双方僵持起来。其实这也罢了，反正芬国昐家族两位王子不管谁来了都有办法妥当解决争端，坏就坏在先来的既不是芬巩也不是图尔巩，而是凯勒巩。这位耐心差得出奇的费艾诺家族三殿下一上来就插话挑剔起美少年的口音，几次三番之后，少年火了，冷冷地反驳：“语言乃能言生灵所创，并非死水一潭，与其强求缄口改音，不如琢磨一下如何赢取人心。你既然一把年纪，这么简单的道理怎么还不明白？”

言语争执怎么演变到不可收拾，别说格罗芬德尔的父亲只远远看了个大概，只怕换了维拉来讲，也分说不清。总之，一大一小的两个人就当众滚作一团，打得昏天黑地，旁观的小小少年明明作了男孩打扮，偏偏笑起来声若银铃，这场面怎一个乱字了得。最后迈兹洛斯和芬巩闻讯赶到，连这两位碍于身份经常装个深沉的王子见状都顾不得了，亲自挽袖子过去，才把双方拉开。相较之下，那位王储家族的三殿下可谓面子里子皆丢得不轻，从脖子到手腕都满是牙印不说，还气得语无伦次，口不择言：“什么东西，竟然上来就咬人，简直比胡安还凶狠！”而黑发少年虽然鼻青脸肿，却还耳聪目明，听了这话自然不肯吃亏，即便隔着人群也要扯着嗓子回敬，童音未脱但硬是中气十足：“你若是不知道该怎么好好称呼人，我也可以一并教了给你——老子行不更名坐不改姓，提力安城的埃克塞理安便是！”

格罗芬德尔听得目瞪口呆了半晌，不由得悠然神往：“……这，这哪里是问题少年，分明是不良少年！”

年长的精灵看看儿子的表情，突然发现故事的效果好像和预想的有些不同，急忙打了个哈哈：“所以事后众位王子商讨一番，达成共识：这孩子需要好好修身养性。芬达拉托殿下正好要去澳阔泷迪，就欣然把他带去了，据说不管教出个模样就不回来。一晃也这么长时间了，你不熟悉他不奇怪。”

当然，父母的说法么，通常都跟真正情况有些偏离。事实是，迈兹洛斯当机立断，喝斥凯勒巩闭嘴，别再丢人现眼地跟个小孩子一般见识，然后回过头来问正打手势让侍从捂住那孩子的嘴的芬巩：“这孩子真是你们家族的？”

芬巩努力控制着抽搐的嘴角：“应该是。”

迈兹洛斯显然也觉得嘴角有点不太听话：“你不介意我上门去跟他父亲谈谈吧？”

芬巩挑挑眉，没有立刻同意：“先告诉我，你打算拿图尔卡芬威怎么办？”

“……还能怎么办，”迈兹洛斯揉了揉额头，发狠地道，“讲道理，讲不通也得让他想通。我希望他还没蠢到要四处宣扬这种事迹的地步。”

“那就好，”芬巩吁了口气，“我也觉得不宜把事情闹大，所以我父亲和你父亲，我看也不用知会了吧？”见迈兹洛斯点头赞同，他才回答之前的问题，“等会儿我跟你一起去找他父亲，这孩子……还是得做些安排的。”

达成了共识，费艾诺家族的长子和芬国昐家族的长子对视一眼，不约而同长叹一声：“事情出在郊外，真是不幸中的万幸。”

而同是做父亲的，格罗芬德尔的父亲想到埃克塞理安的父亲当天得应付怎样一伙不速之客，实是同情已极。

由于这个故事算是颠覆了格罗芬德尔对埃克塞理安的印象，金发少年向来是行动派，当即怀着一腔热忱把对方成功拉进了讲堂，认真观察起来——每天忙于观察，才是他一反“问题”常态的根本原因。可是，他看着那个长得无可挑剔，穿得素净不俗，言行举止无不得体的黑发同窗，怎么也没法把那家伙跟父亲描述的那个形象联系到一起。一段时间之后，他也没见人家露出什么“不良”的迹象，只能郁闷地承认：那家伙现在的做派，竟似不是装的，看来那趟澳阔泷迪之旅还真达到了预定目的。

意识到这一点，格罗芬德尔居然也有点怅然若失。

不过，他的惆怅没持续多久就是了。一天，他们坐在花园边的廊上读书，儒米尔碰巧走过，看清了埃克塞理安那本厚书的标题，眼睛一亮：“维拉语语音奇特，语义艰深，融会贯通实非埃尔达所能。吾辈当中致力研究者已是寥寥无几，有所成者更是惟费雅纳罗殿下一人而已。你小小年纪就有此兴趣毅力，委实难得。”

埃克塞理安谦虚地道：“不敢。此书我读来其实觉得十分吃力，疑惑之处还望大人多加指点。”

儒米尔走后，格罗芬德尔好奇心兼好胜心一同发作，趁埃克塞理安不备，把书拿过来一翻，赫然发现另有玄机：“这哪是什么——”

“嘘，”黑发少年看他一眼，优雅地做了个“噤声”的手势，指指外面，“你看天鹅都被你吓跑了。”

水池边那两只悠哉游哉的天鹅诚然是被吓跑了，但金发少年本来可以义正辞严地指责对方被抓个正着怎么还全然不显得心虚，结果被这么一打岔，全忘到了脑后：“‘阿门洲游记’……我没见过，是谁写的？”

“是王储家族那对双胞胎王子写的。”埃克塞理安泰然自若地告诉他。

说什么也想不到答案竟有这等惊悚，格罗芬德尔张大了嘴：“那……那两位还有写书的爱好？！我怎么一点都没听说？”

“因为他们从来不署真名，”埃克塞理安自然而然地把书从他手里拿回来，又自然而然地翻回了摹画着一堆不知所云的符号的正常部分，“而是取了个笔名，两人共用。”

“……写得好么？”

“不怎么样。主角万能，冒险千篇一律，不过各地的描述倒还有趣。”

“既然不怎么样，你为什么还看？”

埃克塞理安气定神闲地笑笑：“我喜欢猜每段都是谁写的。”

格罗芬德尔费了好大劲，才改问了个有水平的问题：“……可你怎么知道自己猜得对不对？！”

“去问芬达拉托殿下啊。”埃克塞理安继续微笑，“他最了解这种事。”

这家伙确乎不是装的，格罗芬德尔忽然醍醐灌顶。某人和某地，确乎解决了他的一种问题——然后把它变成了另一种问题。


	4. 第一篇 阿门洲罗生门事件·之二

众所周知，阿瑞蒂尔是诺多王室第三代中数一数二的扎手角色，但鲜为人知的是，她其实是有一桩好处的，那就是：她只要觉得你干的不是好事，就会全力给你提供方便。

所以埃克塞理安在儒米尔处遇到她时，一点也不担心她会揭他的底。

当年那个骄横跋扈的小姑娘自从那桩公案之后，就摇身一变，成了花招与蛮劲齐使、巧取与豪夺并重的假小子，闹得王储家族人犬不宁。如今人称“诺多的白公主”的她已经长成了苗条高挑的美少女，虽然还勉强是男孩打扮，但埃克塞理安判断，她这么做的难度会越来越大，应该劝她早日转型才是。这次她见他和格罗芬德尔一起进了讲堂，不但毫无讶异之色，相反还冲他嫣然一笑，那眼神分明在说：我才不信你真改了性子。

这一点，埃克塞理安从不打算否认，何况过了这么多年，回想那趟澳阔泷迪之行的起因，他早就只剩了莞尔。

出事的当天，家里来人不断，继芬巩和迈兹洛斯之后，又来了图尔巩和阿瑞蒂尔，最后上门的，是位谁也没想到的人物——芬罗德。虽然他是诺多王族里最好说话的，但这天意外太多，埃克塞理安的父母一边忐忑不安地把人迎进来，一边给儿子使眼色，大抵在问“你难道连他家的人都咬了”，但少年偏偏来了倔劲，板着脸一言不发。芬罗德看在眼里，笑在心里，也不点破，等落了座，端了茶，便开门见山地说：“你可知道，图尔卡芬威被关了禁闭。”

“该。”埃克塞理安依旧面无表情。这会儿他脸上的瘀青都退了，俨然又是翩翩美少年一名，单看模样，谁也想像不出那份张牙舞爪的凶悍。“如果有个期限，我希望是一万年。”

芬罗德拿茶杯的手顿了一顿。少年的父母陪在一边，虽然没说什么，但也没掩饰那一脸的深以为然。毕竟，以大欺小，别说提力安，就连中洲都没有这样的道理，芬罗德深觉肩上的担子又重了几分。

“问题在于，你我都明白，那不可能是一万年。”放下杯子，芬罗德叹了一声，“你有没有想过，等他出来，你要怎么办？”

“那要看他怎么办。”美少年朗声道，“他若赔礼道歉，我自然不计前嫌。他若出言不逊，我自然以牙还牙。”

这番话说得不卑不亢，可又气势如虹，芬罗德起初还很是嘉许，然而听到最后一句，他稍加联想，差点就端不住架子，顿觉放下杯子是大大的先见之明。转念再一想，他灵光一现：埃尔达当中，打架这种事本来就相当不寻常，上去就咬人更是稀罕到家，这孩子竟然听了凯勒巩几句不甚好听的就扑将上去，二话不说牙齿招呼，莫非是……

菲纳芬家族的长子摆出了自己最诚恳的脸色，试探着问：“敢问‘以牙还牙’作何解？”

美少年不假思索：“说不通，咬之。”

一句话掷地有声，满座随之寂静。芬罗德从眼角余光里看见，少年的父母都是一副宁可挖个地洞钻进去的神情，再想想这么一个错误理解莫名其妙地引发了一场怎样的闹剧，他又想长叹又想大笑，恨不得马上在自己正写的《诺多王族备忘录》里记上浓浓一笔，脸上却还要维持一副四平八稳的端然表情，真是忍得辛苦之至。

理了理思路，芬威家族号称风仪最佳的王子开了口：“‘以牙还牙’典出凡雅族那位埃伦弥瑞所著的《神灯史诗》昆塔卡尔玛，想不到你小小年纪居然读过，难得啊难得。”先夸赞一句，再话锋一转，换了种语气，改成循循善诱，“不过他的书么，用词难懂，句法古奥，你现在看还是嫌早了些——说得远了，这事我们先不去管它，日后你自然明白我的意思。我说句你现在多半不爱听的，图尔卡芬威他性子急躁不假，死要面子也不假，但你若了解他就会知道，他这人其实远远不算不可理喻，真才实学也是颇有不少的，只不过今天这种事，换了谁心里都会留个疙瘩，也就是说，这个梁子，你算是说什么都跟他结下了。”金发王子边说边留心着少年的表情，见那孩子听了某词后眼睛果然一亮，觉得自己的另一个猜想也得到了验证，心中愈发笃定了，“而且，他兄弟比较多，就算他不记着，还有别人愿意帮他记着，只怕你从今以后都免不了要被惦记。常言说得好，不怕贼偷，就怕贼惦记。他家七位王子，人数不说绝后，至少也是空前，哪怕只是天天来你家附近游荡一番，光狗粮就是好大一笔开销。到时你怎么办，难道还能见一次咬一次？”

少年被他一口气说得脑袋有点晕，没顾上去想人家养狗的开销跟自己有什么关系，只觉得要是往后每天都要跟人斗智斗勇斗牙齿，还真是件麻烦事，不由得缓和了态度：“那，有什么办法吗？”

“这个，办法还是有的。”芬罗德这时已是笑得胸有成竹，“我正要去澳阔泷迪度个长假，你跟我去，先避避风头就是。日久天长，他们又不是没有别的事情可做，自然就没那么积极了，到时候你年纪也更大些，要打也更打得过不是么。”

见少年仍然脸现迟疑，金发王子招手让他附耳过来，悄声道：“听说你当时满口‘老子’、‘一把年纪’之类，想必也读过署名萨茹巴玛的那位写的《猎神中洲漫游记》？此书虽然读着痛快，但实非上品，这个作者比这出色的故事也还有那么几个，比如《大工艺场惊魂》、《曼督斯外围探秘》。而且，你若爱看这类……咳，典籍，我可知道澳阔泷迪的藏书里颇有不少更上档次的。”

埃克塞理安就这样被说得口服心服，跟着芬罗德离开提力安，去了澳阔泷迪。芬罗德的母亲埃雅玟号为“天鹅公主”，正是天鹅港之王欧尔威的女儿，芬罗德在此地自然极受礼遇。他说埃克塞理安是“精通文史的天才少年”，此行为的是查阅文献、拓展眼界，外加体验风土人情，众人一概深信不疑，不但允他随意出入藏书馆，还经常盛情邀请他乘船出海，他毕竟少年心性，很快就忘了提力安的烦恼。

只不过，他没花多长时间就发现了自己犯了个多么荒唐的错误，而没等他彻底消化此事带来的打击，图尔巩就带着阿瑞蒂尔来了澳阔泷迪。

冤家相见，本来应该分外眼红，无奈阿瑞蒂尔这个冤家已经修炼得又上了一个级别，最没面子的说到底也不是她，于是一番道歉，她竟然说得情真意切。埃克塞理安既然消了气，又难得见到个说话不带泰勒瑞口音的同龄人，不久就跟她双双溜了出去，丢下图尔巩和芬罗德不管了。

“哎，你怎么想到直接扑上去咬他？”两人走累了坐在海滩上，小姑娘拿胳膊肘捅了捅小少年，大眼睛闪闪发亮，“这么好的主意，我竟然没想到！”

因为我理解错了以牙还牙的意思——这种丢人到家的事当然是这辈子也不消再提，埃克塞理安拿出新练出来的儒雅派头，一本正经地答道：“我见他带着威风凛凛的大猎犬，以为他必定是习以为常，哪里想到他这么不禁咬。”

阿瑞蒂尔愕然一瞬，拊掌大笑，二人就此泯了恩仇。

然而那天他把阿瑞蒂尔送回去之后，路过客厅时听到那两位王子还在交谈，而且提到了自己的名字。

“那孩子怎么样？”图尔巩的声音说，“我哥哥还念念不忘呢，说整件事明明是因伊瑞皙而起，到头来却是别人放逐一样被送了出去，实在心中难安。”

“那孩子很好。”芬罗德的声音答道，似乎含着笑意，“说来或许奇怪，但我觉得他有水的气质。”

水者，可宁静，可汹涌，可暴烈，可温存。冷则凝为冰凌霜雪，暖则化作雾霭氤氲，虽千姿百态不拘一格，乃至捉摸不定变幻莫测，却万变不改初衷。

……水吗？

垂下眼，埃克塞理安悄然走开，不知不觉微笑起来。


	5. 第一篇 吞拿山少年爬墙事件·之一

格罗芬德尔觉得，最近自己周围的气氛有点不太对劲。坐在讲堂里，他经常有芒刺在背之感，冷飕飕的挥之不去，而每次回头，都只见一张张或茫然或无辜或专注干着旁务的面孔。

“你说这是怎么回事？”格罗芬德尔终于忍不住跟埃克塞理安倒了一通苦水，末了思索着说，“难道我染上了《西行漫记》里提到的那种叫做‘被害妄想’的毛病？”

埃克塞理安合上了那本《维拉语》（这次里面夹的是萨茹巴玛的新书《平野仙踪》），抬起头来：“我若没记错，伊瑞皙公主坐你后面吧？”

“我，我我我哪儿敢去招惹她啊！”一听见这个灾星的名字，格罗芬德尔慌得连半岁以前就克服了的口吃毛病都要犯了，“她是个什么脾气，全提力安都知道，我又不疯了，招惹她做什么！”

埃克塞理安只淡定地看着他。格罗芬德尔被他这么一看，顿觉底气不足，在心里把后方的同窗一个个想了一遍，越想越觉得也只能做此解，不禁愁眉苦脸起来：“倘若是真的，这可如何是好！我偏偏又想不起是为了什么，求她息怒都无从说起。”

“你最近说过什么考虑不周的话吗？”黑发少年尽心尽力地提示道。

金发少年只得继续绞尽脑汁回忆，冥思苦想一番后，眼睛突然一亮：“莫非是那回事！”

原来前不久，一众就快成年的少年在一起高谈阔论，话题兜兜转转，不可避免地论到了姑娘以及姑娘们的喜好，如此再论一论，就论到了芬威家族的诸位王子身上，首当其冲的自然就是费艾诺家族。少年们都觉得，身为王储家族长子的迈兹洛斯暂时无人问津，乃是情有可原——“芬威三世”殿下，光看名字也知道，必得讲究个门当户对，目前看来也就只有凡雅族的至高王英格威努力早日生个孙女才能配得上，别人家世差得太远，等闲不会去讨这个没趣。那两位双胞胎殿下呢，其实成年没多久，俗话叫做“尚未收心”，志不在此也是情有可原。至于二殿下、四殿下、五殿下，都已有了主，相比之下，这三殿下就显得有些扎眼了。凯勒巩虽然脾气糟烂了些，人却长得着实英俊，号称费家七兄弟里的头号美男，又顶着诺多第一猎手的名头，断然也不是绣花枕头。以埃加尔莫斯和杜伊林为首的一派少年纷纷表示，此君一没有门第压力，二没有立志当学者的迹象，至今却仍然独身，还真是奇事一桩。

等大家都感慨过，萨尔甘特小声说：“那位王子会不会心有所属——”

“我看不是，”格罗芬德尔心直口快地打断了他，“还有个原因更加合理——依我说，要怪就怪他长得太好看。试问哪个姑娘愿意找个比自己还好看的丈夫，成天找刺激受吗？”

当时阿瑞蒂尔刚好进来，闻言冲他意味深长地一笑。现在格罗芬德尔回想起来，她那笑容里果然有那么一丝阴森森的味道。

可是，他那么说了，跟她又有什么关系？格罗芬德尔给埃克塞理安讲完，也没看看这个长相比起凯勒巩也不差什么的同窗作何表情，就自顾自又去拧眉思忖，半晌蓦然开了窍：“她，她莫不是看上了图尔卡芬威殿下！”金发少年一拍桌子嚷道，转念又觉得难以置信，“可是他，他都那么一把年纪了！”

“咳，”埃克塞理安清了清嗓子，正色道，“年纪这东西，在乎的话就重要，不在乎的话，谁还成天挂在心上不成？咱们都是埃尔达，老个千八百年也没什么要紧，反正外貌也看不大出来。不信你看王储家族的大殿下，据说比芬德卡诺殿下老出差不多一辈去，也不影响他俩那铁哥们的交情不是么。”——“铁哥们”这词，他是刚从新书里学来的。

这会儿格罗芬德尔心乱如麻，也顾不上挑剔这爱情和“忘年交”的友情二者区别是大大的，只觉得自己面临的问题才是大大的，不解决的话，真是前景堪忧——倒霉不要紧，倒大霉也不那么要紧，但压根不知哪天要倒大霉，这就要紧得很了。

见他纠结莫名，大有把一头金发统统扯脱的态势，埃克塞理安看着可惜，于是就替他想了想，好心地建议道：“要么，你今天去跟着她看看是不是这回事？如果是，那咱们就对症下药，如果不是，咱们也好再想别的原因。”

格罗芬德尔听了，起初觉得匪夷所思，但越琢磨越觉得是这么个理，禁不住又拍了拍桌子：“好，怎么个跟法？”

“要想不被发现，就不能明目张胆地走后面跟着。”埃克塞理安把书往桌子底下一塞，长身而起，“说吧，你是喜欢爬墙，还是喜欢上房？”

“我……我不知道，”格罗芬德尔瞠目，突然意识到，这正是自己苦等良久的时刻——这气势，这点子，十足的不良少年！“我两样都不太擅长。”

“那就爬墙，这个容易入门一些。”黑发少年一锤定音，见金发少年有点迟疑，连忙安慰地笑笑，“别担心，我教你，爬上爬下的事我在行。我虽不才，也是泰勒瑞王室认证的七级水手。”

“啊！”金发少年顿时脸露艳羡，“难怪难怪。朋洛德你知道吧？就是那个总坐最后面的高个子，他算是我见过的木工天才了，也才是提力安奥兰迪尔公会认证的六级木匠而已。”

“……呃，”黑发少年的脸难得地红了一红，“其实，泰勒瑞的分级法子和我们有点区别，他们是入门九级，依次递减，不像我们是入门一级，逐级递增。”

“……”

“还有，你这头发不成。”埃克塞理安又上下打量他一回，严肃地说，“颜色太显眼，容易被发现，而且被发现了还很容易被认出来。不过，这个我也有办法。”

稍顷，一盆暗香浮动的深红色固液混合物放到面前，格罗芬德尔抽了抽鼻子：“这是什么？”

“凤仙花，”埃克塞理安面不改色地告诉他，“书上说，有些姑娘爱用它来染指甲，想来染个头发也没什么问题。”

格罗芬德尔拿手指沾了一点，不无怀疑地端详：“能洗掉吧？”

“能，”埃克塞理安笃定地说，“用烈酒，擦拭浸泡皆可。”

一番准备就绪，两个少年踏上了冒险征程。究竟发生了什么事，暂且按下不表，总之，次日提力安便传开了两条重大新闻：费艾诺家族三殿下昨天不知为何火冒三丈，一回家就拎着马鞭子把两个双胞胎弟弟追得连呼冤枉，抱头鼠窜，闹得王储宅邸人跑狗跳不亦乐乎；芬国昐家族属下的未成年人格罗芬德尔酒气熏天、神志恍惚地回了家，不出意料遭到了家法伺候，众人皆叹：问题少年，果然是问题少年。若说全城最欣慰者，莫过于埃克塞理安的父母——眼看满城风雨，却跟自己的儿子没有半点关联，想来简直教人热泪盈眶，可见芬罗德王子功德无量。如此一来，做父母的不免感激之心愈盛，逢人便对那位菲纳芬家族的大殿下称赞有加，芬罗德“诺多王室最睿智、最明理、最体察人心的王子”的名声扶摇直上，风头端的是一时无两。


	6. 第一篇 吞拿山少年爬墙事件·之二

埃克塞理安倒真没想到，格罗芬德尔这个在他看来全然名不副实的“问题少年”，学起旁门左道却一点就通，果然是人不可貌相。他稍加指导，对方就掌握了要领，很快就成了爬墙的一把好手。没多久，等阿瑞蒂尔一走，两人就一同偷偷离了儒米尔的讲堂，如履平地般踩着提力安顶层的一道道院墙，循着她的踪迹去了。

然而两人跟了一阵，渐渐冒出了疑惑，觉得事情和预想的颇有不同。

貌似偶遇，实则特意堵截到了对方的，不是阿瑞蒂尔，而是凯勒巩。阿瑞蒂尔闲逛，凯勒巩跟着；阿瑞蒂尔上街，凯勒巩跟着；阿瑞蒂尔言语轻薄街头少女，凯勒巩……还是跟着。其实提力安人人都认识这位女扮男装的白公主，少女们摆出一副娇羞样子，半真半假地应付着她，一大半秋波说到底都是抛给她身后那位费家头号美男的。

这样的事看了没有十桩也有八桩之后，格罗芬德尔终于拉了拉埃克塞理安，小心翼翼地问：“这……看这情势，竟似不是她看上了三殿下，而是三殿下看上了她？”

埃克塞理安也正蹙眉，一听他这话，猛地停了脚步：“坏了。”

格罗芬德尔吓了一跳：“什么坏了？”

“怪不得我刚才就觉得你们的说法有什么地方不对劲。”埃克塞理安叹了口气，把自己顿悟到的娓娓说给他听，“凡雅族的至高王英格威陛下虽然还没有儿子，但却是有妹妹的，那便是我们诺多如今的王后茵迪丝夫人。”

格罗芬德尔不解地点头：“没错，芬威陛下的儿儿女女，除了费雅纳罗殿下一人，都是她生的。但这有什么关系？”

“这就是关键了！”埃克塞理安不无悔恨地道，“我竟一时没想到——英格威陛下没有孙女不假，外甥却是有的；而居长的那个外甥，恰好是有女儿的。”

“英格威陛下的外甥……那不就是诺洛芬威殿下和阿拉芬威殿下！”这下格罗芬德尔脑子也转过了弯，“而他年长的那个外甥的女儿……维拉在上，那不就是伊瑞皙公主吗！”

“对啊！”埃克塞理安神色愈发凝重，“换句话说，英格威陛下如果一直不肯生个一儿半女出来，他的继承人就是诺洛芬威殿下，伊瑞皙公主的身份，也就跟着贵重起来。倘若伊瑞皙公主真是王储家族大殿下那位悬而未决的夫人人选，那么不管是她看上了三殿下，还是三殿下看上了她，岂不都是……”

格罗芬德尔一听，顿时觉得一个脑袋变了三个大。跟踪阿瑞蒂尔这个提力安知名灾星，本来是要帮自己消灾解难，不曾想竟扯出这等王室秘辛，看来不要说此劫难逃，没准还有三灾八难在前方悠闲自在地等着。不过他总算不负聪明伶俐的名声，想了想又疑惑了：“等等，不至于吧？全阿门洲都知道，费雅纳罗殿下跟诺洛芬威殿下……那个，不太和睦，结亲家什么的岂非过于挑战他的底线。”

“费雅纳罗殿下天纵英才，乃是埃尔达中屈指可数的杰出人物；有儿媳才能有孙子的道理，他断然不会不晓得。而从他给自家诸位殿下都取名清一色的‘某某芬威’，还一生就是空前的七个，又可见他对传宗接代这件事委实有着不小的执念。所以，哪怕就是为了未来的‘芬威四世’小殿下，他捏着鼻子从了这一回，也不是没有可能的。”埃克塞理安沉痛地分析道。

一席话说得格罗芬德尔无言以对，两个少年站在墙头上面面相觑，不知不觉脸上都露出了传说中雅凡娜化身参天巨树时呈现的色彩，浑然忘了还要掩饰行踪。说时迟，那时快，就听下方一声气急败坏的大吼：“什么人，下来！”

情急之下，也不知谁喊了一嗓子：“风紧，扯呼！”底下的人就见一个红发人影和一个发色更深的人影以迅雷不及掩耳之势分花拂柳、踏瓦上房，飞也似地逃走了。

一口气狂奔到邻近第二环城的地方，埃克塞理安才来得及回头去看，不看则已，一看心中就猛然一沉——格罗芬德尔不知何时竟没了踪影。他在房檐上呆立一瞬，这才想起：爬墙自己虽教过了他，上房这个技术却有些特异之处，还没来得及传授。

且不提埃克塞理安如何寻找格罗芬德尔，话说格罗芬德尔从房上一脚踏空，掉进一个院落，也顾不得疼痛，就赶快爬了起来。幸亏银圣树光辉正盛，各家各户还不到休息的时候，院子里空荡荡的不见人影，中间的桌上却放着一只大瓶。他过去闻闻，惊喜地发现自己总算被曼督斯眷顾了一回，那瓶里竟然是酒。

一边记忆院子里的特征，以图将来回报，一边飞快地把那酒洒了一头，格罗芬德尔拿衣襟把头发上的红色擦了个八九不离十，还没把瓶子放回去，就听见有人评价道：“原来烈酒还有这个用处。”

这声音他认得，正是芬国昐家族的二殿下图尔巩。

想也不想，格罗芬德尔撒腿就跑，七拐八绕逃进一间大屋，以为离得远了，正想喘口气，就见图尔巩打开另一扇门，好整以暇地踱了进来。见发色金红相间的少年又要脚底抹油，图尔巩闲闲一笑，干脆拉过椅子坐下了：“不瞒你说，提力安顶层的房子但凡新些，都是我设计的，今天你是万万跑不掉的。我要是你，现在就老老实实地站住，叫什么名字，干什么勾当，都说个清楚，否则么——”

格罗芬德尔立刻停了步，除了同谋的埃克塞理安，一五一十招得痛快无比。后来格罗芬德尔才知道，这位殿下何以如此神出鬼没——图尔巩酷爱建筑设计，尤喜钻研秘道暗门之类，各处的底细他只怕比房主们还要清楚几分，对付误打误撞进了芬国昐家族宅邸的不速之客，当然是不在话下。

“我听说，儒米尔这一拨学生不久就要实习去了？”图尔巩听他说完，微笑着问。

“殿下所言不错。”格罗芬德尔努力维持着礼仪答道。

“你就到我这里来实习如何？”图尔巩继续微笑。

格罗芬德尔愕然：“殿下，我适才大大失礼，担此重任如何使得！”

“我说使得就使得。”图尔巩拿过一张羊皮纸，取了羽毛笔一挥而就，“这是实习合同——你也不必惶恐，这里写得清楚，你实习归实习，报酬我分文不付。”

格罗芬德尔觉得头有点晕，也不知是不是头发上酒没干的缘故。

“最近我手头经费有所削减，任务却繁重照旧，预算里可容不下你的报酬。”图尔巩面不改色地道，“以及那酒并非凡品，乃是使用芬达拉托发明的独家秘法蒸馏而得，每桶须耗用果酒十桶，价值着实不菲，你刚才拿它洗头，足足用了一大瓶，真是暴殄天物。这笔开销，也只能用你当实习生的报酬来抵了。”

格罗芬德尔听着听着，觉得头越来越晕，只想签了这要命的合同，赶快走人。至于这副模样回家后果如何，他压根就想也没去想过。

事后，埃克塞理安对芬罗德讲过始末，懊丧地说：“本来是要防患于未然，最后却害他倒了一场大霉，我心中实在是过意不去。”芬罗德便开解了他一场，大意是“世事难料，既已如此，将来徐图补偿就是”，过后自己却若有所思。当天菲纳芬家族的大殿下就在《备忘录》里发表了如下议论：“预感乃埃尔达之天赋，所能显示之事众多，但并非尽数都要应验，有些永远不会——除非有所感者特意转离正途，企图加以阻止。将预感作为行动的指引，乃极端危险之举，务必三思。”

时光飞逝，弹指间天翻地覆，沧海桑田。在遥远的第三纪元末期，芬罗德的妹妹加拉德瑞尔在大海彼岸洛丝罗瑞恩的水镜边对持戒人及其仆人发了类似的一番感慨，而她此言渊源何在，就着实不得而知了。


	7. 第一篇 那些年，我们一起错过的报酬

提力安首席学者儒米尔为芬国昐家族培养出的这一批学生，就要出去实习了。有资格进儒米尔讲堂的，要么身份不低，要么才情出众，这群新进子弟才俊去向如何，倒也成了城里不大不小的一项话题。

埃加尔莫斯、杜伊林、萨尔甘特、朋洛德纷纷表示要投奔图尔巩，这是预料之中的——芬国昐家族的二殿下总揽家族各种杂务，木工场、锻造坊、研磨所、乐器行，这几位正好能一展所长。而埃克塞理安被问到时，也无意隐瞒：“我想去芬德卡诺殿下那里。”

不甚了解他光辉历史的众位同窗闻言无不诧异，杜伊林甚至心直口快地问道：“那位殿下那里有什么好？都是些养马狩猎之类的麻烦事，还得经常跟王储家族的人打交道。”

见别人也都深以为然，埃克塞理安只是微笑：“我自然有我的理由——而且，各位既然都选了图茹卡诺殿下，难道不怕芬德卡诺殿下寂寞？”

幸好没人询问他究竟有何理由，因为他的理由也确实不足为外人道。还在澳阔泷迪时，他就从芬罗德那里得知，当初费艾诺家族几位王子竟肯善罢甘休，芬巩殿下功不可没，说自己还欠着芬国昐家族的长子一个偌大的人情也不为过——据芬罗德转述辗转打听来的消息，芬巩在同样经历过跟凯勒巩“说不通”的挫折阶段后，终于拍案而起：“实话告诉你，那孩子我是护定了，你不服，老子就打到你服！”

虽然埃尔达一贯喜欢讲究个从容出尘的风度气质，埃克塞理安也迫于情势，从芬罗德那里把这项本事学得尽谙精髓，且练得炉火纯青，但江山易改本性难移，那份“简单粗暴”的英姿，他心中委实向往。“请为芬德卡诺殿下侍从”的报告，他已动笔起草，本来打算今天交与儒米尔审阅，奈何闹出了“失足少年格罗芬德尔”这件意外——昨天他在提力安城中寻找格罗芬德尔许久无果，心中就有不妙预感，而这个预感第二天就被满城风雨验证得铁板钉钉，却又给他添了不少疑惑。从讲堂出来，他一心惦记着要去看看这位倒霉同窗，碰巧路遇芬罗德，又被开解了一回，到登门时，心情算是差不多平复了。

格罗芬德尔的父母闻听有人上门，心中打鼓地迎了出来，却见了位容貌出众、气度不凡的美少年，一问名姓，知晓当年内情的二人顿时呆了。好在夫妻俩身为王室亲族，都是见过世面的，及时缓过劲来，把来客送去找闹着别扭不肯出门的儿子，回头却不免相对长吁短叹一阵，然后认真考虑起要不要托个人情，把儿子也送到芬罗德王子那里去好好管教管教。

屋里窗户紧闭，桌上点着盏费艾诺家族的名品白宝石灯，不见格罗芬德尔的踪影，只有床上羽绒被子盖住的一团不明物体。

“你还好吧？”埃克塞理安见状哭笑不得，冲着那团被子说。

“……还好。”被子里传出一个瓮声瓮气的声音。

“昨天真是惭愧，上房这件事我明知你初学乍练，一着急却忘到了脑后，这才害你——”埃克塞理安还没说完，格罗芬德尔就打断了他：“你不是来找我算账的？”

“我为什么要找你算账？”埃克塞理安难得地迷惑了，“难道不该是你来找我算账？”

他说了一半，格罗芬德尔就呼地一声掀开被子爬起来，从枕头底下抽出一张揉得皱皱巴巴、还散发着酒气的羊皮纸，飞快地塞到他手里，又躺下去，呼地一声拉起被子蒙住了头：“你自己看吧。”

埃克塞理安展开一看，只见开头赫然写着“实习合同”一行大字，不禁满腹疑窦地读了下去，不料越读越是无语，“实习期间报酬为零”、“转正与否全由甲方决定”、“一旦转正，初期报酬皆予扣留，以抵绝世美酒一桶之资”……霸王条款一个接一个，一个比一个离谱，好不容易读到末尾，他正要揉揉僵硬的嘴角，忽然看见了这样一句：

“以上条款皆适用于本合同签订时乙方尚未供述的同党。”

埃克塞理安拿着羊皮纸的手不由得抖了一抖。赶快把合同拿到灯下，他再定睛一看，果不其然那句话下面还有一行小字：“倘若乙方拒不泄露此同党的身份，本合同的有效期限便延至一万年。”

屋里一时不闻半点声息，外边远远传来叮地一声轻响，显然是哪家的女眷掉了根绣花针。半晌，埃克塞理安长出了一口气，自言自语道：“看来倒是我过去小瞧了那位殿下，算他狠。”

格罗芬德尔闻言呜咽了一声，也不知是郁闷还是悲愤。

“好吧，你打算怎么办？”埃克塞理安动作异常稳定地折好那张合同，拿在手上有一搭没一搭地敲打着桌沿。

“还能怎么办，我去就是了。”格罗芬德尔认命地道。

“你一个人去？”

“这还用问？”格罗芬德尔讶然，“一人做事一人当，关别人什么事？”

“我最恨别人当我是蠢货，”埃克塞理安冷冷地道，“这合同字体虽草了些，也不比王储家族四殿下的字难读。我就疑惑来着，满城这么热闹，为何没人提到我一个字。你给我说实话，是不是死活没有供出我来？”

“等……等等！听你话里话外的意思，莫非图茹卡诺殿下还没查出是你？”格罗芬德尔后知后觉地叫道，猛然探出头，看清了埃克塞理安的表情，不禁哀嚎一声又把脑袋缩了回去，“维拉在上，早知道我才不会给你看那份合同！”

“少废话，”埃克塞理安不客气地道，尽显彪悍本色，“我的问题，你还没回答。”

格罗芬德尔在被子底下哼哼了一声，又被追问了两回，实在搪塞不过去，只得含糊不清地道：“我说不说又有什么区别，还不是一样把你牵扯进来了。”

“不，大大不一样！”埃克塞理安蓦然提高了嗓音，漂亮的灰色眼睛霎时熠熠发亮，“我也不怕告诉你，你我血缘上虽为近亲，但我从未真正把你当作近亲看待，想不到你却这样注重情义，亲兄弟也不过如此。罢了，你既对得起我，我自然也要对得起你。”

这样说着，黑发少年大步过去，一把掀开被子，把金发少年拽起来，在肩膀上重重拍了拍，豪气干云地道：“既是兄弟，咱们有福同享，有难同当，我这就跟你去见图茹卡诺殿下，就算替他白干个一万年又何妨！”

彼时他们正当年少，“一语成谶”的厉害，还不确切知道；即便知道，大约也会当作不知道。

这，大概就是青春的特权了。


	8. 第一篇 致我们终将消逝的青春

埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔二人，本质上都是行动派，决心既定，说干就干。格罗芬德尔爬起来收拾收拾，也不管蓬头垢面的适不适合见人（“人都差不多白送给他了，还讲究个什么！”——金发少年语），就跟着埃克塞理安去了。

求见图尔巩的过程异常顺利，金发少年和黑发少年被引进会客室，见芬国昐家族的二殿下端坐在书桌后微笑，不免都生出一种诡异感觉，那就是这位殿下倒似一直在等着他们上门。

不等两少年禀明来意，图尔巩先开口了：“敢爬提力安王子的宅邸，我道是谁，果然是你埃克塞理安。”

在澳阔泷迪时，埃克塞理安没少见过图尔巩，知道自己的底细这位殿下清楚得很，现在临时摆个斯文样子也无济于事，索性豁出去了，一本正经地胡说八道起来：“殿下明鉴，属下既已前来，自是决意从今以后惟殿下马首是瞻；然而殿下英明睿智，博闻强记，也自是知道属下是有前科的，以及属下因为那个前科，还欠着芬德卡诺殿下一个大大的人情。不瞒殿下您说，属下此番实习，本是存了投奔芬德卡诺殿下以图来日相报的念头，不料却阴差阳错，一番好好的打算全成了泡影。属下惶恐，敢问殿下，这个人情却待如何偿还？”

“就这件事？”图尔巩撑着腮听完，扫了一眼被这番张口就来的长篇大论砸得目瞪口呆的格罗芬德尔。

“还有，”深得芬罗德教诲精髓的埃克塞理安见到有机可乘，自然不肯放过，“昨天之事，外人虽不甚了了，属下却心如明镜：主谋乃是属下，教唆执行一样不缺，而格罗芬德尔至多算是帮手，所受惩罚未免重了些。”

“不是说好有难同当的吗！”格罗芬德尔听到这里，顿时急了，也不顾图尔巩在场，就不假思索地嚷道，“再说去跟踪那个灾星，本来就是为了我的缘故，我——”

“咳，”他口中那个灾星的哥哥不得不清了清嗓子，“你小声些，若是被她听到了，连我也救不了你。”

格罗芬德尔立刻闭了嘴。

见他孺子可教地不出声了，图尔巩满意地转向埃克塞理安，慢条斯理地伸出一个手指：“先说第一条，这个好办。你有所不知，芬德卡诺欠我的大号人情，少说也有十七八个，我跟他分说清楚，让他随意挑一个勾销了就是。”不等埃克塞理安反应，他又伸出一个手指，“这第二条么，我也确实可以通融。实话对你说，我与伊瑞皙打了两个赌，一是他——”图尔巩指了指格罗芬德尔，“——会不会稀里糊涂地给你看那合同，二是你看过了合同，还敢不敢前来。”图尔巩重新坐正，嘴角含笑，“托你们的福，我两条都赢了，而那份合同，也不是不可以修改的——你们愿意的话，就来为我效力，若是不愿意，我堂堂诺洛芬威家族的王子也不会强求。”

事已至此，不由二位少年不心悦诚服。格罗芬德尔本就打算投效图尔巩，当然没有异议，埃克塞理安则认定自己之前既然已经承诺，君子一言，呐哈尔难追，芬巩殿下那份人情，就只能另寻机遇好好报答了。然而这个棘手的问题如此高高举起、轻轻放下，两人却谁也没料到，出了芬国昐家族宅邸互相看看，只觉得恍若隔世。

“不愧是与众水的主宰也有交情的二殿下，”格罗芬德尔心有余悸地道，“听说那位维拉许诺过，要罩着他一辈子。”

“等等，”埃克塞理安脸色一白，“我竟忘了，乌欧牟大人长居外环海，甚少前来欧西和乌妮掌管的贝烈盖尔大海，图茹卡诺殿下如何与他攀上交情的？”

两人对视一眼，都想到了一个惊悚的可能：“难不成，那位维拉他老人家……也被莫名其妙地逼着签了个什么合同？”

这下埃克塞理安深深觉得，自己不仅是低估，而且是大大低估了这位看似不甚正经的二殿下。这原也不能怪他，图尔巩跟芬罗德交情甚笃不假，但又不是所有跟芬罗德沾边的角色都要提防（比如自己就不能算数——埃克塞理安历来如是想），何况图尔巩也没表现出什么老奸巨猾的迹象——这位殿下素喜闲逛，每去澳阔泷迪必对各处建筑品头论足，从王宫到码头，没有一处幸免。更令人无语的，是这位殿下经常缠着芬罗德王子聊姑娘。一来二去，连埃克塞理安都听出他其实只想聊一个名叫埃兰葳的姑娘，一向善解人意的芬罗德却恍若不觉，每次图尔巩拐弯抹角、殚精竭虑地把话题扯到凡雅一族上，金发王子都只捡了些有关自己和未婚妻阿玛瑞依的琐事来说，且一说就絮叨个没完。埃克塞理安见惯了图尔巩束手无策的无奈模样，等他意识到这位二殿下其实是个怎样的存在，真真是为时已晚，追悔莫及。

然而这位二殿下，倒提醒他想起了另一位二殿下——王储家族的玛格洛尔，曾几何时也是天鹅港的常客。“话说，玛卡劳瑞殿下从前也爱来澳阔泷迪。”埃克塞理安感慨道。实习的问题既已解决，两人正一身轻松地往讲堂去。“后来听说他结了婚，就好长一段时间没了音讯。”

“咦？”

“多半是忙着生个小殿下出来。”

“哦，难怪。”

说到小殿下，诺多王室最近倒真是多了一位，也确实是出身王储家族，不过不是二殿下生的，而是五殿下生的。这位五殿下库茹芬号称容貌才华皆有乃父之风，母名便是“父亲翻版”阿塔林凯，单从这生儿子的本事来看，此名着实不虚。而这位被寄予厚望、取名“银拳”凯勒布林博的小殿下，果然秉承王储家风，学会走路没多久就成了提力安的知名人物。盖因某日他跟着父亲和叔叔伯伯这浩浩荡荡的一行人上街，蓦然见到了菲纳芬家族那位与阿瑞蒂尔同岁、作风却正常许多的公主加拉德瑞尔。凯勒布林博也不知是不是因为见了人家气质高贵又长得好看，竟然拔腿就追了上去，口口声声喊着金发少女“姑姑”。

变起仓促，王储家族诸位王子当场僵住，脸色可谓五彩缤纷。素来被人说成是“刚强有主见，行事有男子之风”的加拉德瑞尔被这么冷不防一闹，一时也愣了神——她再刚强也毕竟是个未婚少女，骤然被素未谋面的儿童扑出来抱着腿叫“姑姑”，虽然万幸叫的不是“妈妈”，但总归是个尴尬事——幸亏菲纳芬家族的三殿下安格罗德和四殿下艾格诺尔及时出现，把妹妹从一群虎视眈眈的堂兄眼前拯救走了。

见三个金发脑袋消失在人群中，四殿下卡兰希尔终于按捺不住了，冲凯勒布林博吼道：“什么姑姑！她是你哪门子的姑姑！”

稚龄儿童正巴巴地目送金发少女远去，这会儿扭头看看他，一脸困惑：“她不是姑姑，难道你是？”

费艾诺家族脾气糟烂不次于三殿下的四殿下顿时黑了脸，待要怎样，一边有长相酷似父亲大人、性子还不如父亲大人的五弟微笑看着，又不能怎样，手抖了半日，只得憋闷地不了了之。而王储家族的惟一孙辈从此就落下了个毛病，见到跟加拉德瑞尔年纪差不多的女孩子，就扑上去叫姑姑。据说此事最后连王储殿下本人都惊动了，特特地寻了王储夫人奈丹妮尔，认真分析这个问题的深层原因与解决方案，至于一番商讨之后结论如何，连芬罗德也讳莫如深，城中的青少年一辈自然也就无从知晓了。

随着埃克塞理安、格罗芬德尔与一众同窗的实习顺利开始，时光不紧不慢地流逝，图娜山顶的提力安照旧事故不断，然而江山代有才人出，问题少年的主力军终是渐渐换了人选。当凯勒布林博不再到处乱认姑姑，当图尔巩和埃兰葳的女儿伊缀尔呱呱落地，当畅销书作家萨茹巴玛新书里的冒险主角也换了年轻一代，当埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔一同正装肃容，站在明登广场上的诺多王宫前参加成年礼，当过去的少年彻底脱胎换骨，成为英姿勃发的青年，他们不能不意识到，那段青春年少的岁月，是真的被抛在身后了。

只不过，彼时他们无从得知，那即将消逝的，不只是他们自己的青春。

好在青春虽逝，痕迹犹在，如同大乐章诞生于宇宙成形之前，虽年深日久，余韵却亘古长存。多年以后，在大海彼岸的环抱山脉当中，在瞭望山顶的另一座白城之巅，“固守”的王命既下，涌泉家族领主埃克塞理安和金花家族领主格罗芬德尔率领众位领主昂然步出王宫大门，面对北方山中映红了漆黑夜空的大火，他们并肩驻足，相视一笑——而那一役荡气回肠的种种英勇壮烈、豪情风流，虽已沉入碧波万顷，生发出的歌谣却耐住了雨打风吹，千古传唱至今。

（第一篇完）


	9. 第二篇 引子·世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢

从前有座山，山上有座城。城里有一群精灵，喜欢讲故事：山是什么样的山？图娜山。城是什么样的城？提力安城。

……等等，一定是笔者打开的方式不对，让我们重新来过。

有一座名为阿门洲的岛。

严格说来，它不是岛，而是一片位于阿尔达世界西方尽头的大陆。隔离之海东边还有一片大陆名为中洲，中洲的居民提起阿门洲，常常称它为“蒙福之地”，因为那里是开天辟地的众神居住之所，处处鸟语花香，草木长青不凋。

在阿门洲的大地上，有永白圣山塔尼魁提尔，有维拉之城维尔玛，有欧洛米的森林，有雅凡娜的田野，有奥力的大工艺场，有伊尔牟的梦幻花园。住在蒙福之地上的智慧生灵自然蒙了福祉，皆为不朽，有道是：精灵遍地走，迈雅四处游。

但是，那里还有一个最神秘最奇妙，最引人遐想的所在。

在这片极西之地的最西边，邻近涅娜的哀悼之居，有一片占地面积无人知晓、耗费空间估计不出的广大建筑。

那便是曼督斯，司掌灵魂的维拉纳牟和从事纺织的维丽薇瑞的居所，传说中伊露维塔儿女灵魂的归宿。

没有人见过曼督斯殿堂的装潢，因为见过的人都已经死了。

——至少在故事的这个阶段，这话仍然是不错的。

多少年来，纳牟和薇瑞这一对维拉当中的著名伉俪都在此安然享受着甜蜜的二人世界，直到某天，一个名为弥瑞尔的首生儿女灵魂不请自来，翩然而至……一石引发千层浪，竟至维拉组成阿尔达最高法庭，辩论了一个天翻地覆，审理结果整理成文，史称“芬威与弥瑞尔离婚案卷”，详情另有叙述，此处按下不表。

只说风波过后，纳牟和薇瑞又过了一段幸福的日子，然后……

这一天，也不知门庭寥落了多久的曼督斯殿堂门口，忽然出现了一个人。

这是个男人，长得很好看的男人。黑头发，黑眼睛，面孔俊美，身躯强壮，虽说一丝不挂，可魅力也一丝不损，活生生就是一尊完美的雕塑。

这个男人起初似乎有点困惑，于是在门口呆呆地站了一会儿。然后，他回头看了一眼，又看看手，看看脚，确认了那条困扰自己的锁链已经荡然无存，这才试探着迈出了一步。

一步迈出，毫无阻碍。

“我米尔寇又回来了！”

黑发美男垂首，默默地念了一遍“吃了我的给我吐出来，拿了我的给我送回来”，便抬起头邪魅狂狷地一笑，端的是倾国倾城，高山大川无不震动。

塔尼魁提尔山顶，曼威与瓦尔妲亦有所感，二人从伊尔玛林王宫的大殿中起身，风之主宰拨云开雾，星辰之后号令群星，只要互通有无便可耳聪目明的君王和王后俯瞰时，只见维林诺的平野中有一线黑烟滚滚而来，径直奔着双圣树之光的方向去了。

“他终究还是出来了，”曼威叹道，“也不知是福是祸。”

“是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。”瓦尔妲亦叹道。

维尔玛城外的审判之环中，阿尔达的大能者们一个不少纷纷现身，就连乌欧牟也离了外环海前来出席，也顾不得他这一走，海里会不会洪水滔天。众人不约而同地默然看着那个熟悉的人影风驰电掣般赶来，却在一里格开外戛然刹住了脚步，蹒跚着蹭到了近前。

“世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。”

随着这一声深情的开场白，前维拉、前魔头、前曼督斯的阶下囚，现终于刑满释放的米尔寇，一头扑到阿尔达的大君王曼威座下，泪眼朦胧地仰望着这位与自己脱胎于伊露维塔同一处神识的兄弟：“一别悠悠三个纪元，我无时无刻不在反思过去种种，痛定思痛，悔不当初。如今见你们都安然无恙，风采犹胜往昔，我，我，我竟不知说什么才好！”说着说着，米尔寇干脆往曼威腿上一抱，把哽咽换成了嚎啕，“手足啊！我想死你们了！”

原本端坐着的众位维拉维丽，齐齐抖了一抖。

而阿门洲的天际，破天荒头一次出现了日后被称为“风暴”这种天气现象的兆头。


	10. 第二篇 从此天下无贼，只余非诚勿扰

提力安最近的大小新闻，最出名的莫过于上古时代的黑暗魔君米尔寇改邪归正，重获自由——确切地说，是重获了有限的自由。据说，这位活跃在《昆塔卡尔玛》、《埃尔达西行漫记》等等大批著作当中，无恶不作、人人谈之色变的魔头，如今深自痛悔过去的所作所为，在审判之环里向维拉之王曼威剖心掏肺地表示自己定要痛改前非，不惜一切代价修补当年造成的破坏。虽然他目前只能算假释，必须住在维拉之城维尔玛的拘留所里，以方便众维拉监管，但他放出话来曰“勿以善小而不为”，又曰“千里之行，始于足下”，第一步就是免费向居住在阿门洲的埃尔达三大宗族开放咨询业务，号称自己学识渊博、包罗万象，天上天下万千烦恼，只有想不到，没有答不出。

于是这日，已经成了图尔巩得力属下的埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔照例前去处理公务，路过明登广场时正赶上迈雅库茹莫被奥力派来跑腿做宣传，两人都被塞了满满一手的传单。定睛看时，但见那薄如蝉翼、也不知用什么东西做成的黄纸上赫然一行奔逸淋漓的红色大字：“资深专家、万事通米尔寇，专解疑难杂题，非诚勿扰。”旁边惟妙惟肖地绘了一绝世美男，黑发飘飘似临风而立，布衣赤足，笑容可掬。

乐天开朗、表里如一的金发青年和外表文雅、实质不然的黑发青年看着手里的纸，面面相觑了半晌，还没想好如何措辞发表感想，就见一众同僚从芬国昐家族宅邸蜂拥而出，七嘴八舌地嚷着：“二位来得正好！同去同去！”也不容二人拒绝，就将他们身不由己地拉着下了环城，一行人在城门口换成骑马，呼啸着直奔维林诺去了。

归途中，几乎人人兴奋，高谈阔论不绝于耳，格罗芬德尔却注意到埃克塞理安坐在马背上一言不发，不免有点好奇地靠了过去：“你觉得怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”埃克塞理安答得不假思索。

“啊？”格罗芬德尔诧异了，“这位大神的趣味虽说不敢恭维，但还是颇有真材实料的，埃加尔莫斯、杜伊林和朋洛德几个人都说大有收获，解决了不少他们遇到的疑难。”

埃克塞理安看了他一眼：“你想必没听萨尔甘特这么说？”

格罗芬德尔想想，还真是这么回事：“对，可是这有什么关系？”

“很有关系，”埃克塞理安一哂，“因为埃加尔莫斯他们不似我和萨尔甘特精通音律，自然问不到点子上，也就无从得知——这位大神，他其实五音不全，万事通的名号，可得打个折扣。”

“……”格罗芬德尔沉默一瞬，顿时悲愤了，“埃克塞理安，枉你自称与我情同兄弟，你我认识了这么久，我竟不知道你精通音律？”

“……”

“说，你擅长什么？”

“……”

“在哪里学的，澳阔泷迪吗？”

“……”

“快给我见识见识！”

忍无可忍便无须再忍，被追问得狠了，埃克塞理安那张斯文的外皮再也披不下去了：“音律一道，有所感才有所出，否则其人就是矫情，又称无病呻吟！”

话音未落，他自己倒怔了怔。回想起来，这话还是王储家族的二殿下玛格洛尔教给他的。那时玛格洛尔还没结婚，经常来澳阔泷迪和爱唱小曲的泰勒瑞厮混。天鹅港众所周知，诺多王储家族的二殿下有三大爱好，一是写诗，二是作曲，三是哄孩子。他每来一回，城里流行的摇篮曲就要全面更新一回，算算总数，少说也有个七八十首了。

既然喜欢孩子，玛格洛尔对当时还是小少年的埃克塞理安自然温和有加，不时还提出可以在乐理音律上指点他一二。不过，埃克塞理安起初对玛格洛尔却不是没有防备的——这位虽然看着脾气不错，作派也很文艺，但总归是凯勒巩的哥哥，谁知道存着个什么心思。但机缘巧合，一日他跟着泰勒瑞水手出海归来，海潮声中听了这位殿下一曲渔舟唱晚，当即便折服了，只觉得能弹出这种曲子，心思即便龌龊也龌龊不到哪里去。下一次玛格洛尔再提出指点，他便从善如流，用了半日功，学会了一曲“清心普善”。

芬罗德会弹竖琴，水准也不可谓不高，但听了埃克塞理安那磕磕绊绊的一曲，金发王子却感慨道：“此道于我来说乃是技能，于玛卡劳瑞和你却是天赋。埃克塞理安，这份足以陶冶情操的天赋，实在值得你珍惜。”

埃克塞理安对这个说法甚是怀疑，因为他觉得自己的情怀已经殊为高尚，什么清心普善、怡情养性，纯属多此一举。玛格洛尔似是看透了他的想法，只笑了笑：“这不见得是最适合你的曲子，竖琴也不见得是最适合你的乐器。你不必多想，待到真有所感，自然一切水到渠成。”

那次玛格洛尔走了以后，芬罗德便抓住机会，尽职尽责地化解前隙：“你瞧，我那几位王储家族的堂兄，也并不都是洪水猛兽。熟悉了你就知道，他们各有闪光之处，仅仅因为一件冲突就抱了成见，实不可取。”

埃克塞理安睁着一双无辜的漂亮灰眼睛问道：“敢问图尔卡芬威殿下闪光之处何在？长得好看也算吗？”

“能得维拉欧洛米大人欣赏，获赠维林诺的神犬胡安，这岂是等闲之辈做得到的。”芬罗德叹道，但自己也知道这个例子举得不甚成功，便决定换一个，“罢了，我再给你说个别人的故事。”

这个故事发生时，芬罗德自己也还没出生，所以是他父亲菲纳芬亲眼所见。适逢诺多王族举办家宴，费艾诺本人一如既往找了个借口不来出席，还美其名曰培养感情，连夫人奈丹妮尔都拉走了，把代表家族撑面子的任务一古脑丢给了长子迈兹洛斯。好在迈兹洛斯也不比芬国昐这个一半血缘的叔父年轻多少，不开口只摆谱的话，这个面子倒还撑得起来。当时芬国昐的长子芬巩刚学会走路，大厅里的丝竹佳肴显然都提不起他的兴趣，小孩子无聊得呵欠连连，直到一眼看见迈兹洛斯那独一份的红铜色头发。

谁也不知道芬巩是如何悄没声地出现在迈兹洛斯背后，开始忙碌着在这位堂兄头上动土的。芬国昐待要管教儿子，迈兹洛斯却面无表情地开口了：“无妨。”

王储家族的大殿下就这么端着一副深沉的架子，硬是挺过了整场宴会，其间被年幼的堂弟揪着头发编了一头小辫子，还打了不计其数的结，据说当天回去让侍女拆到金圣树光辉都快熄了，才算拾掇出个人样。

芬罗德边讲，埃克塞理安边想像那位红发王子满头辫子的模样，只觉得匪夷所思，末了由衷感叹：“幸好那天王储夫人没有出席，否则岂不是要少了一段佳话。而尼尔雅芬威殿下尽管总摆出一副硬派冷面孔，不想却随和得很，看来将来的‘芬威四世’小殿下有福了。”

“这可不好一概而论，”芬罗德连忙纠正，“你看图尔卡芬威与芬德卡诺同岁，当时也是个小少年，就没得到同等待遇。可见缘分这个东西，搞不好还真是有的。”

“我看未必。”埃克塞理安不以为然，“首先，图尔卡芬威殿下这个弟弟定然十分难缠，十分不易让人心生怜惜；其次，书中有云，家花不如野花香，那么同理，弟弟不如堂弟好，堂弟又不如一半血缘的堂弟好，这岂不也是显而易见的事。”

这下连芬罗德也只有点头赞许的份，金发王子苦苦撑着，不失风度地一直微笑到少年离去，然后转身就忙着记《备忘录》去了。


	11. 第二篇 满城尽带黄金甲

提力安最近的舆论动向，着实一团混乱。

先是平地一声惊雷（这种天气现象也是伴着“风暴”而生的），横空出世了一个新锐作者。这确乎是个奇事。须知城中畅销书市，萨茹巴玛向来独领风骚，大有千秋万载一统江湖的势头，不料这位署名“米哈埃尔”的新人一出手就非同凡响，迅速荣登榜首，其代表作《无光》系列，第一本《无光》展开了大手笔的奇诡想像，细细描绘了宇宙诞生之前众位高阶生灵之间的爱恨纠葛，其中两兄弟爱上同一个女子，有情人却终不得眷属的故事，尤其令人耳目一新。第二本《新水》又进一步，揭示出那抱得美人归的兄弟，原来另被一个远房兄弟默默爱慕着，种种阴差阳错，好不悲情，又让读者大开眼界。第三本《蚀命》则笔锋一转，改述那争美人不得，为情所伤的兄弟如何奋起，招揽志同道合的一群同伴，致力于开创一方新天地，端的是十分励志。如此一来，第四本《破茧》尚未出版，已经引得万众瞩目，竞猜结局了。

接着芬威家族又不负众望，闹出了惊悚新闻。据说，诺多王储费艾诺在明登广场上遇到同父异母的弟弟菲纳芬的小女儿加拉德瑞尔，忽对这位一半血缘的侄女的头发产生了极大兴趣，遂开口讨要。加拉德瑞尔自是不允。这位公主如今已经成年，号称芬威家族第一美女，不说风华绝代，也是仰慕者众，但各位追求者的行动也仅限于作首诗唱个曲之类，上来就要头发这种重口味，她阅历尚浅，还未曾见识过。因此，金发公主羞怒交加，王储殿下锲而不舍地三顾美女，美女也半推半拒了三回，堪称一段引人遐想的佳话。

其实，什么锲而不舍半推半拒，种种危言耸听实不足信。此事埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔碰巧有幸亲见，当时的对话委实简单粗暴得很：

“头发给我一绺。”

“不给。”

“给不给？”

“不给。”

“当真不给！”

“不给！”

所以说添油加醋捕风捉影，当真是贻害无穷。然而埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔犹在感慨这位公主果然“行事有男子之风”，那两家已经结下了不大不小的梁子，谣言也随之甚嚣尘上。

城中这种混乱状况，想不招来诸位王子的注意也难。未几，图尔巩就传达了芬国昐王子的命令：“关注舆论动向，彻查消息来源！”

这关注舆论动向却着实是个麻烦事，提力安五花八门的出版物可谓千头万绪，令人头大如斗，且经常见到些不利身心健康的言论，因而图尔巩麾下一众精英才俊，竟是谁也不愿自告奋勇把这个活计揽到身上。众人互相推诿了几回，收集来的资料就堆积如山，图尔巩不得不亲自出面，快刀斩乱麻：“你们给我轮流上阵，一个也不能少！”

于是这段时间，就轮到埃克塞理安来做这个倒霉差事。格罗芬德尔只觉得他近来脸色越来越端肃，眼神却越来越诡异，某天金发青年见他坐在书堆里托腮望着窗外发愣，一愣就是大半天，终于觉得有必要问问他是否出了毛病，用不用去跟图尔巩要个“因公受创”的补贴。结果，他得到的答案全然出乎意料：“我只是在想，王储家族那两位爱写书的殿下最近莫不是吃错了什么东西。”

“此话怎讲？”

“他们的几本新书，文风大变不说，情节也愈发稀奇起来。”埃克塞理安翻了翻，顺手递过一本薄书，“你瞧这本《阿灰》，说的是一个小少年，年纪轻轻就没了母亲，父亲又娶了一回，偏巧这新人给小少年带了两个小兄弟来，对小少年百般虐待。星辰之后见状不忍，于是开恩，每日给小少年变出一架银马车和一双水晶靴子……”

“好了，”格罗芬德尔越听越头大，只得打断了他，“莫不是他们受了米哈埃尔的刺激，也走起了言情路线？亏你竟看完了！”

“职责所在，岂能轻忽。”埃克塞理安正色道，又抽出另一本书，“还有这个，《阿红夜奔》，说的又是一个小少年阿红，出生就被母亲抛弃，后来长大得了万物之父的青睐，为了一个带领族人出奔的目标，跟统管旅居之地的君王斗智斗法，大功告成之后订了数条规矩叫族人遵守，人称‘十项基本原则’。”

格罗芬德尔瞠目半晌，也只能由衷地问：“那两位殿下，莫不是吃错了什么东西！”

埃克塞理安思前想后了一回，当天离了芬国昐家族宅邸，就直奔菲纳芬家族宅邸找芬罗德去了。这其中是有缘故的。盖因写书容易，大规模散发却不容易。王储家族那对双胞胎王子写书虽然在行，搞营销却不太在行，又不能找自己家族的属下来代劳，且也不肯托给芬国昐家族，于是不出意料，就撞到了芬罗德手里。提力安著名作者萨茹巴玛实为费艾诺家族六王子阿姆罗德和七王子阿姆拉斯这件事，最初还是芬罗德透露给埃克塞理安的。

芬罗德听了他的疑难，略一迟疑，道：“若非情势所迫，我本也不会告诉你这件事。过去他们灵感如潮，我总怀疑那背后有迈雅欧罗林大人的影子。”

“原来竟是这样！我就说以这两位殿下的经验，讲起中洲竟也头头是道，未免令人费解。”埃克塞理安茅塞顿开。众所周知，这位迈雅欧罗林乃是一位神出鬼没的传奇人物，不喜使用威严形体，却喜要么隐身要么化身，混迹首生儿女当中，随心所欲加以点拨。埃尔达偶有奇思妙想，极有可能是拜这位迈雅所赐。“所以，如今他们这些新书大异往常，很有可能是点拨之人换了？”

虽说缘由貌似找到了，却无助于解决问题，埃克塞理安这边继续头疼地读着杂书，图尔巩那边已经下令，必得拿出个章程来。萨尔甘特正好闲着，这个任务就当仁不让地砸到了他头上。团团转着揪了两日头发，萨尔甘特突然忙碌起来，不久就兴冲冲地搬了一摞崭新的样书给同僚们一人发了一本，号称“对策就在其中”。

格罗芬德尔拿了样书，一看就绿了脸，一阵风地冲去找到萨尔甘特，把书往人面前一摔：“你你你难不成也吃错了什么东西？！这种书也能出得？！你瞧瞧，什么大殿下跟继母……咳，匪夷所思，不堪入目！还有什么陛下跟二殿下说：‘不是你的，你不能要。’这这这都是从何说起啊！这些馊主意，到底是哪里来的！”

原来萨尔甘特彷徨无计，忽想起了那“包解百忧”的资深专家米尔寇，便匆匆奔去咨询。那位大神听完他的烦恼，沉吟一刻，道：“不若以毒攻毒。”

“何解？”

“你可自写一书，情节务求荒诞，如此这般，读者对同类故事便也会一笑了之，决不会当真。”然后米尔寇便跟萨尔甘特细细讨论了一回如何安排才叫荒诞，萨尔甘特回来依计而行，就有了这史无前例的奇书。

发现情况不对，芬国昐家族立刻采取紧急措施，将书尽数销毁，无奈萨尔甘特已经遣人放出话去，不久就听提力安城中凡有井水处，即有童子传唱：“待到收获结奇葩，我书出后百书杀。书香冲天提力安，满城尽带黄金甲。”

话虽放了出去，书却没了下文，就此成了埃尔达历史上头一个著作夭折的例子。至于如何有少数没被销毁的漏网之鱼，为隐晦起见改名为《金花的诅咒》流传出去，最后成了引得王储震怒、两大家族彻底交恶的稻草之一，这却是后话了。


	12. 第二篇 不是千金，胜似千金

诺多王储费艾诺突然销声匿迹，似乎闭关去了。这个消息一传出来，那位“问君能有几多愁，解忧惟我米尔寇”的前魔头假释期间表现良好，因而改称“将功赎罪的维拉”，获准在维林诺自由漫游，并且新拓展了上门咨询业务一事，马上被提力安的居民彻底抛到了脑后。

费艾诺其人的光辉历史，可真是说来话长。盖因他一落地，就正式拉开了一场持续多年的王室大戏的序幕，提力安种种恩怨情仇，公认无出其右。当年诺多王后弥瑞尔生了儿子不久，就铁了心要抛夫弃子，先去罗瑞恩，又奔曼督斯，总之是宁死不跟诺多之王芬威过了。“宁死”这件事，自从埃尔达三大宗族迁来阿门洲就不曾见过，闹得委实是沸沸扬扬，结果惊动了全体维拉，多年来埃尔达约定俗成的婚嫁规矩也顺势被敲定成了一部婚姻法，概括起来便是：“你情我愿，海枯石烂；毁约休想，至多不见。”全过程中，当爹的委屈万分，当妈的也委屈万分，当法官和陪审团听证调解裁决的亦是委屈万分外加头疼万分，竟没人想起去问问那个年纪虽小、主意却不小的孩子“火苗，你怎么看”。判决既下，费艾诺就成了阿门洲惟一一个有娘生没娘养的孩子，芬威好好的一个王不得不兼任王后的差使，又当爹又当娘，竟也把儿子渐渐拉扯大了，着实令人唏嘘。

然而众人唏嘘得余兴未尽，王室就又传出了惊天动地的新闻——诺多之王芬威在儿子都娶妻了的时候，居然决定再娶，对象是凡雅至高王英格威的妹妹茵迪丝。问题在于，芬威明媒正娶的妻子仍是弥瑞尔，哪怕这许多年她都是魂在曼督斯、身在罗瑞恩，也还是芬威的妻子、诺多的王后，埃尔达停妻再娶，委实是史无前例。据说，芬威为了解决这个疑难，前去恳求维拉之王曼威，口口声声自称“阿门洲惟一一个不幸福的埃尔达”（话说，他似乎忘了去问问他儿子“你幸福吗”），闻者无不动容——众人无论是维拉还是埃尔达，毕竟都没有离异这个事的第一手经验，谁也没想到这竟是生命中不可承受之痛；这男女关系一事，到头来居然还是很久以后才在阿尔达苏醒的次生儿女人类研究得透彻，有一派还总结出心得体验，谓之弗洛伊德理论……扯远了。只说那位在曼督斯清静休养的弥瑞尔王后闻讯，非但没有发挥诺多女子彪悍不下于男子的传统，愤然回魂去把那个胆敢变心的丈夫狠抽一顿，反而大度地表示：他若娶了才幸福，那他爱娶哪个便娶哪个；我反正早活得不耐烦了，这辈子连同下辈子以及将来的多少辈子都不想再和他混，给他行个方便也不是什么大不了的事。无奈她虽大度，法理却大度不得，为了让芬威心愿得偿，众维拉只得给婚姻法补上了一条修正案：“阴阳永隔，一拍两散。”判决既下，费艾诺又成了阿门洲惟一一个永远见不到娘亲重回世间的孩子，如此一来更加令人唏嘘了。

既有这样独一份的经历，不幸也好，传奇也好，这位殿下断然不会泯然众人，理所当然不可不养出个特立独行的性子来。事实证明，弥瑞尔不愧是个人物，心灵手巧绝非浪得虚名，单从给儿子取名一事，就可见她的犀利精辟——“火之魂魄”费雅纳罗，真可谓实至名归，而芬威所选的“巧手芬威”库茹芬威就相形见绌，怎么看都有那么一丝敷衍。费艾诺从小到大，都被盛赞为“惊才绝艳”、“才华盖世”、“天赋空前”，凡是能想到的溢美之词，几乎都在他身上用过，因他不止是个不世奇才，行事也天马行空，每每出人意料。当人人都以为如此地位才情的王储殿下定要娶个绝色的时候，他别出心裁，偏偏看上了绝非美女的长期旅友奈丹妮尔，阿门洲登时碎了一地的少女心；当人人都以为他要对父亲再娶大光其火的时候，他却只是搬出王宫分家另过，勉强算是给了新人一个下马威，使绊子刁难之类可以充分发挥创造力的缺德事却是一件也没干。也正因此，他本人脾气火爆，跟异母兄弟芬国昐和菲纳芬又不甚和睦，这些虽然都是缺点，且是不算太小的缺点，大家也都睁一只眼闭一只眼，觉得人家固然是天才，可天才也是人，况且这位天才经历够坎坷了，咱们也不好逼人太甚。

一言以蔽之，诺多王储费艾诺殿下多少年来都是绝对的关注焦点，即便他父亲不闹出新闻，他本人也要闹出新闻，即便他本人不闹出新闻，他七个儿子也总有几个要闹出新闻。如此一位叱咤风云的人物骤然低调起来，怎能不叫人无所适从。

一时间，明登广场又热闹起来，众人各执一词，议论得沸反盈天。有人说，这定是王储夫妇二人上次受了凯勒布林博乱认姑姑的刺激，立志闭关要给孙子生出个真正的姑姑来；立刻有人提出异议，说生孩子这件事岂是闭关就能做到的，你看他家二殿下努力了这么久，也不见个动静，就不必说还指定要生个女孩子了——提力安人人心知肚明，王储夫妇当年自从生了三殿下以来，孜孜不倦，屡败屡战，为的就是给绿叶丛中添朵鲜花，结果到头来生了七个，连双胞胎都生了出来，女儿还是连个影子也不见，可见确实是没那个福分，这才双双偃旗息鼓，几近心灰意懒。又有人补充，生育一事风险不可忽视，王储殿下的亲娘、前任王后弥瑞尔就是前车之鉴，王储夫妇向来伉俪情深，要说他们只为了孙子的心理健康就能焕发第二春，这确乎有些难以置信。

千般分析万种猜测都没个结果，这一议论，就议论了足足一年。

这日图尔巩属下的诸位青年才俊照例在芬国昐宅邸处理公务，忽闻外面一阵骚乱。见惯世面的众人起初都继续习以为常地各干各的，只杜伊林因为腿快，被推举出来打探消息去了。

“不得了了，出大事了！”杜伊林刚出门，就回头一声怪叫，“我见阿拉芬威殿下往王宫去了！”

这下众人顿时来了精神。须知，提力安共有三位至高王子，居长的自然是王储费艾诺，地位虽有不及，人望却并驾齐驱的是芬国昐，末位才是菲纳芬。其实菲纳芬在长子芬罗德独当一面之前，也是久坐“诺多第一美男”宝座的知名人士，他如今远不如两位兄长有存在感，倒不是因为他染上了什么了不得的毛病，只因为他有个特点：慢。哪怕是涉及自身，这位的反应也要慢上半拍，事不关己的话，就更是一拖绵绵无绝期，说他这是淡定从容、与世无争也无不可，但趣味性和娱乐性比起两位兄长，可就差得远了。因此，连菲纳芬都惊动了，此事定然非同小可。大家纷纷丢下手头的工作，争先恐后地往外涌，生怕错过了什么。

“三……三个！”一行人没走多远，就见杜伊林飞也似地奔了回来，伸着三个手指上气不接下气地喊道，“叫……叫熙尔玛利尔！”

“啊！”众人齐齐惊呼，“真乃天可怜见！”

“万物之父开恩，王储家族终于有了女儿！”格罗芬德尔感慨道，“还一生就是三个，不愧是费雅纳罗殿下！”

“……不知这三位公主将来品行如何？”埃克塞理安思索着。

这话犹如兜头一盆冷水，众人立刻无语了。比照着芬国昐家族那位白公主阿瑞蒂尔的行状，不由人不忧心忡忡——有那样的父兄，这新出生的三位会不会后来居上，变成更胜一筹的鬼见愁式人物？

然而大家犹在惴惴，官方的确切消息却到了。原来这熙尔玛利尔并非三胞胎的女儿，而是一套三颗宝石，其特别之处在于，这些宝石当中成功捕获了照亮不朽之地的双圣树的光辉。

“如此说来，此物竟是夺天地造化之功的瑰宝。”埃加尔莫斯叹道。他平日里最爱鼓捣各种宝石，是当之无愧的内行。“依我说，王储殿下从前也忒想不开——能造出这样的宝石，还生个什么女儿啊！”


	13. 第二篇 美人赠我蒙汗药

阿门洲又称蒙福之地，顾名思义，此地自然是如意远远多于不如意。固然有百般努力而生女儿不得的，可也有一举便生了女儿，免去后续无数幽怨苦闷的。芬国昐家族的二殿下图尔巩便是这群幸运儿之一，菲纳芬家族的二殿下欧洛德瑞斯亦是——说来着实令人感慨，生了个女儿，竟然是这位殿下迄今为止爆出的最大新闻，可见菲纳芬家族的家教是很有一套的。

不过世间万事都公平异常，生女儿是一回事，养女儿又是另外的一回事。就连图尔巩这样的厉害角色，近来也每每为女儿的教育问题长吁短叹，原因无他——他女儿伊缀尔幼童时期亲近母亲埃兰葳，于是不但继承了凡雅一族的好容貌，而且习得了通身的好气派，然而眼看年纪渐长，她却有了跟姑姑愈发亲近的趋势，而这位姑姑不是别人，正是堪称提力安一霸的白公主阿瑞蒂尔。

上司头疼，下属遭殃。这日图尔巩忽想起自己麾下养着一众精英，不用白不用，遂将为首的格罗芬德尔和埃克塞理安找来，推心置腹地倒了一番苦水，末了扼腕长叹：“想我父亲大人向来英明睿智，惟一招人非议的也就是养女不淑。我若是任其发展，又养出一个伊瑞皙来，这可如何跟全城族人交代啊！”

黑发青年和金发青年都历练得久了，自觉少年意气已成过眼烟云，深深懂得什么事可以揽上身来，什么事却自告奋勇不得，因而都打定了主意，眼观鼻，鼻观心，谁也不接这个话。

图尔巩等了半晌，只见这两位得力干将一声不吭，大有神游物外的态势，饶是他修养上佳，这会儿也要恼羞成怒了：“诺洛芬威家族的声名悬于一线，你们好歹也是家族血亲，岂有逃避之理？再说你二人的底细，我清楚得很，这就去给我想个法子把伊塔瑞尔跟伊瑞皙拆开，否则一人扣一千年报酬，就这么定了！”

话既说到了这个份上，家国大义、切身利益双管齐下，也不由埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔不俯首领命。二人出来，对视一眼，彼此都是面色凝重，如临大敌。

“我跟伊塔瑞尔小公主还算熟悉，要么先去打探一下她的口风？”格罗芬德尔揪着头发道，“也好弄个明白，她究竟是看上了伊瑞皙公主什么。”

“嗯，”埃克塞理安点头，“但愿我猜的不错。”

格罗芬德尔揪头发的手停住了：“就这么一刻，你已有了章程？”

“天下不良少年与不良少女，思路大抵相同。”埃克塞理安淡然道，“追求的不过是‘叛逆快意’四字而已。越是拦着挡着，越是兴味盎然，所谓堵不如疏，就是这个道理。”

格罗芬德尔这才想起，眼前这位当年就是不良少年的翘楚：“那依你看，我们该怎么办？”

埃克塞理安温文尔雅、无辜坦荡地一笑：“只要向她证明，还有人比伊瑞皙公主更精于此道就好了，届时我们再徐图引导就是。”

鉴于格罗芬德尔和伊缀尔都有凡雅血统，之前也有些交情作为基础，这副前台执行的重任就落到了金发青年肩上。然而如何不露痕迹地向伊缀尔展示自己的潜力，又不至于让阿瑞蒂尔觉得有人拆台撬行，这却是个纯粹的技术活，需要慎重安排才好。俗话说，知己知彼，百战不殆，埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔也就顺理成章地在采取行动之前，先密切观察阿瑞蒂尔去了。

话说，自从悟到阿瑞蒂尔很有成为王储家族长媳的可能，两人就一直胆战心惊地留意着这位公主，生怕费艾诺家族的三殿下凯勒巩和她好巧不巧地上演那本《无光》里的大戏，闹出一段兄弟爱上同一个女子的孽缘，到时候众维拉给婚姻法再添个“分赃不均，生米熟饭”的修正案还是小事，王储家族大殿下无人肯嫁，未来的小殿下没了着落，进而触发了王储殿下本人那不依不饶的生儿子养孙子执念，这才是真正的麻烦。好在目前看来，那两位之间倒似还清白得很，概括起来就是一句话：落花有意，流水无情——凯勒巩为讨美人欢心，还是颇花了不少心思的，什么百蝶帕、双鹅图、银表索、玫瑰花都送过，阿瑞蒂尔的回礼却千奇百怪，什么猫头鹰、冰糖葫芦、发汗药、赤练蛇，横看竖看也不像动了什么不该动的心思，让埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔着实松了口气。

如今这位公主已经成年，比起少年时代又是摇身一变，改走了高贵冷艳路线。论起美貌，她虽说口碑不及加拉德瑞尔，但黑发白肤迎合了诺多主流，服饰又终年都是白与银两色，加上睥睨众生、超凡出尘的态度，还真让她把那份目标气质撑得十足十。凯勒巩过去还只是创造个偶遇之类，现在干脆明目张胆地到家门口拦人了，倒也造出个出双入对的假象，人云“郎貌女才”，不是不般配的。

这天也不例外，阿瑞蒂尔昂然出门，没走几步凯勒巩就迎了过来。就见这位公主嘴角噙笑，问他：“精灵宝钻，今天你见了吗？”

这看似摸不着头脑的问候，却是有缘故的。三颗宝钻问世，连众维拉也欢喜赞叹，星辰之后瓦尔妲封它们为圣，曼督斯预言它们跟阿尔达一损俱损一荣俱荣，纵是自诩万事通的大神米尔寇也看得目不转睛、如痴如醉，说它们是稀世之宝，绝不为过。如此一来，向来重视语言，又爱扣个字眼的诺多，又为此物到底如何称呼讨论了一回。有人说，就叫“精灵宝钻”熙尔玛利尔很好；就有人反对，说此物实非钻石，以“钻”呼之未免误导，不如语焉不详，既不辱没了奇珍，又能充分保持其神秘感，譬如“火灵秘宝”就是个不错的选择。然而天大地大，原作者最大，王储费艾诺既然一贯呼之“熙尔玛利尔”，久而久之，这“精灵宝钻”的名号，终究还是传开了。“精灵宝钻，今天你见了吗”也迅速取代了米尔寇获释以来大家养成的见面就谈天气的习惯，成了新的提力安问候语。

于是只听凯勒巩答道：“见了，它们安好，然而你若安好，才是晴天。”

悄悄缀在后面的埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔闻言，都禁不住狠狠一抖。这一趟跟踪种种毛骨悚然，事后谁也不想多提，格罗芬德尔回了芬国昐家族宅邸，忙不迭地甩上办公厅的大门，一口气灌下大半杯花茶，品了品滋味，皱眉道：“今天的茶怎么——”一语未完，人已咕咚一声仰面倒地，他记忆中最后的画面，是梁上一双晃来晃去的白皙赤脚。

埃克塞理安发觉状况不对，一脚踹开厅门闯了进来，只见一个光着脚的金发小少女蹲在格罗芬德尔身边，一脸好奇地探他的鼻息，正是图尔巩的掌上明珠伊缀尔，这场面真是要多诡异就有多诡异。顾不得理她，埃克塞理安径直冲过去拿起桌上的残茶闻了闻，心下一定，这才恢复了文雅气度，慢条斯理地整了整衣袂，和气地道：“上次我见伊瑞皙公主用这么多罂粟金花，可是把神犬胡安都药倒了。公主拿这个剂量来对付区区一个属下，还真是大手笔。”

伊缀尔见他进来，不慌不忙地起身向他嫣然一笑，还不忘见了个礼：“他先前既扬言要来教我，我自然要考验考验他。埃克塞理安阁下，我年纪小，初学此道，不妥之处，还望多加指点。”

埃克塞理安看她一眼，俯身把格罗芬德尔如同麻袋一样轻松扛到了肩头，转身就往外走：“我却是个挑剔的人，你要我指点，就不得再问别人，否则我有的是法子让你后悔学了这些不该学的东西。”

伊缀尔本来被他看得有些忐忑，听他这么一说，顿时笑靥如花：“就依你，一言为定！”

就这样，图尔巩欣慰地发现，伊缀尔果真从此不再跟阿瑞蒂尔厮混，不免大大表彰了两位属下一番，还慷慨地给晕了整整七天的格罗芬德尔发了一笔不菲的补贴。整套计划除了教唆者换人，真可谓功德圆满，皆大欢喜。


	14. 第二篇 不是西风压倒东风，就是东风压倒西风

尽管有识之士认为，这段时间提力安处处洋溢着前所未有的诡谲气氛，大有山雨欲来风满楼的势头，但真正能令众人奔走相告的重磅新闻，还是出自也只能出自王室——诺多王储费艾诺殿下和王储夫人奈丹妮尔竟然分居了！

其实细想起来，此事并不是全然没有端倪可察的。

首先，费艾诺殿下毕竟是芬威陛下的儿子，从父亲那里继承来的特质虽然不多，有一条却是毋庸置疑的，那就是老婆定要娶个自己管不了的。奈丹妮尔夫人向来很有主意，个性也不是一般地强悍，别说夫唱妇随纯属做梦，反调也是常常要唱一唱的。仅仅她跟茵迪丝夫人交好一事，就让王储不爽到了极点，然而费艾诺殿下一哄二闹三家暴——可别想到了错处去，诺多普遍相信，奈丹妮尔夫人动起武来，绝非吃亏的那一个——全都没有效果，也只得捏着鼻子认了。这样一种谁也奈何不了谁的平等关系，不闹别扭，那就是如胶似漆，闹起别扭，那就是如狼似虎了。倘若费艾诺殿下与芬威陛下相似，奈丹妮尔夫人与弥瑞尔夫人相似，那更是十分不妙——万一奈丹妮尔夫人好的不学，只去效仿那份宁死不屈，费艾诺殿下到头来落得个另娶结局，提力安岂不就要多出七个天赋跟当今王储无法相比、脾气却一样因为家庭关系复杂而别扭到家的人物。这个前景，简直让人想想就万念俱灰。

其次，前不久那件一绺头发引发的香艳公案，全城还记忆犹新。尽管精灵宝钻问世之后，有人提出一种新理论，也就是他跟侄女索要头发或许只是冲着她那号称融合了双圣树光辉的华美发色去的，目的极有可能就是要来研究分析个透彻而已，无关什么为老不尊，但鉴于王储殿下历来坚持夫人绘画雕塑时如果需要人体模特，除了做丈夫的不作第二人想，那么若说奈丹妮尔夫人此番非要吃这个飞醋不可，不管你信不信，我反正是信了。

再次，王储殿下虽然不见得真迷恋上了别个女子，但千真万确是越来越迷恋精灵宝钻。如此一看，说那三颗宝石如同三个千金，还真是不无道理的。尽管大家私下认为，三块硕大的宝石戴在额上壮观归壮观，却也颇为惊悚，但当它们公开亮相的机会越来越少，当“精灵宝钻，今天你见了吗”从一句没有实际意义的问候语变成了真正的疑问句，还是让人很有一点惆怅的。

除了这些夫妻之间的家长里短，各种小道消息也不甘寂寞，本城的归属问题就是近来辩论的一个焦点。盖因图娜山上的提力安当初乃是凡雅和诺多两族合力建成，凡雅一族后来心仪维林诺的恒久光明，这才举族迁走，产权却一直没明确交割过。因此若是较真起来，这座诺多全族居住良久的美丽城市，归根究底倒有一半可以算是英格威的继承人芬国昐和菲纳芬的，而费艾诺一派对此作何反应，拿脚趾头也想得出来。旧怨新仇，睚眦龃龉，这下全都花样翻新，从明登广场到底层城门，日日吵得沸反盈天。

就在这种诡谲的气氛中，芬国昐家族二殿下图尔巩麾下的一众骨干人物，突然被大殿下芬巩召去，说是有要务相商。这位大殿下的行事风格，说得好听些是光明磊落，说得通俗些就是简单粗暴。议事厅中众人一落座，便给发了一套图纸，打开一看，一时都不出声了。

“各位有何看法？”等了一阵，芬巩发话了。

埃克塞理安将手里的图一扬，指了指上面绘着的那片又长又窄又扁、两面开刃的金属，问道：“敢问殿下，这是做什么用的？”

“……就是过去的用途。”芬巩略一迟疑才回答。

“那便是狩猎了？”埃克塞理安追问道。

芬巩又一迟疑，才点了点头。

“如此，恕属下愚钝，不明此物优势何在。”埃克塞理安朗声道，“狩猎一道，我们历来使用当年西迁时维拉传授的弓箭，效率已是极高。这图上所绘，均为短兵相接之器，并无用武之地。”

“况且就算非要使用这类工具，其设计也令人费解。”格罗芬德尔皱着眉插嘴道，“如果要砍，一面有刃即可，且可加厚另一面以增大挥砍力道，参见柴刀。如果要刺，那这个标明叫做‘矛’的，我看功效并不逊色，造价还更低廉些……”

“若是务求稳准狠，属下倒有个主意。”埃克塞理安忽然打断了格罗芬德尔，旁若无人地拿过一张纸，边说边画起来，字字清晰异常，笔笔力透纸背。绘毕，他提着草图四面展示一番，再一松手，任它落地：“取中等甜瓜大小的空心钢球，外面装上密密的钢钉铁刺，配以趁手长度的木棒为柄，如此一棒下去，定然一片狼藉，最大缺点也只是有失美观。”

旁人听他这么一讲，禁不住想了想他这样一个风度翩翩、文质彬彬的人物拎起这种大规模杀伤性武器挥舞起来，是怎么个威风八面的盛况，不由得尽皆默然。然而格罗芬德尔跟他相处多年，早已熟悉了他的性子，这会儿只觉得他这番话说得咄咄逼人，举止也大异往常，不由得讶异地多看了他几眼，抬头时却见芬巩也正盯着那个侃侃而谈的黑发青年，神色复杂得一言难尽。前后联系起来一想，格罗芬德尔顿时也明白了。

“各位回去详加斟酌吧。”沉默了一刻，芬巩说，“另外，此事必须保密。”

众人依言起身，鱼贯而出，埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔却不约而同地落在了后面。诸位同僚前脚离开，格罗芬德尔后脚便闪到门边查看，而埃克塞理安已经单膝往芬巩面前一跪，头深深低了下去：“殿下请三思！”

芬巩神色一动，但维持了镇定：“你何出此言？”

“殿下当年对属下一力相护，属下一直深信殿下胸怀坦荡，今日之事，实是难以置信。”埃克塞理安抬头恳切地道，“敢问殿下，那些新的……器物，当真是只为狩猎一途吗？”

“殿下！”那边格罗芬德尔确定了无人偷听，便关严了厅门，这时也过来与埃克塞理安并排跪倒，“属下可否猜测，此事与王储家族忙于锻造新式工具的小道消……咳，情报有关？”

“然而殿下，即便如此，凡事也仍有限度。譬如我幼时与图尔卡芬威殿下有隙，当时少不更事，最恼火时也只是心心念念着等我有朝一日成年，定要与他酣畅淋漓地打上一场，拿拳头分出个胜负，却从来没有想过造出这种——”埃克塞理安指了指那张落在地上的草图，“——这种歹毒之物，埋伏在他的必经之路上拍他个满脸花。如今满城风言风语，王储家族任性惯了，行事偏激也不奇怪，但诺洛芬威家族若是也跟着胡闹，属下斗胆，不得不问：这可是惟恐天下不乱？”

格洛芬德尔续道：“而且创造乃是万物之父赠与埃尔达的天赋，为了一时的意气之争，将创造之力用于炫耀乃至杀戮，实非正道啊！”

芬巩半晌不语，末了示意他们起身，开口时声音低沉：“你们既有所察，我也不必隐瞒。如今事态严重，诺洛芬威家族与阿拉芬威家族若不采取行动，便有可能被逐出提力安。”见他们霍然抬头，芬国昐家族的长子倒是安慰地笑了笑，“然而你们所说，也提醒了我。大约是成年太久，我竟忘了，有时问题可以解决得很简单。”

次日便传出新闻，费艾诺家族的大殿下迈兹洛斯和芬国昐家族的大殿下芬巩似乎是结结实实地打了一架，起因和结果双方皆讳莫如深，然后就没了下文。只是笼罩在提力安上空的阴云，却似更加浓重了。


	15. 第二篇 番外·（安格班内参）第一纪元修订版《蚀命》书摘

上古纪元历，初始第六周期，惊蛰。

你知道点灯跟放火的分别吗？火，越燃越暖。灯，会越烧越寒。

所以这个天下，不容别人点灯，只能我来放火。

我叫米哈埃尔，很多年之后，我有个绰号叫魔苟斯。然而那时，我喜欢自称米尔寇。

他们都说，我是拥力而生的强者，我却说，任何人都可以变得强大，只要你体会过什么叫失落。我不介意别人怎么看我，我只不过不想别人比我更开心。我还以为，这个宇宙中有一种人是不会有失落感的，因为她习惯了被人仰望。从问世时起，我就认识一个人，因为她喜欢在时间深处出没，所以很多年之后，她有个绰号叫“点亮深渊者”。

虽然我很喜欢她，但我始终没有告诉她。以前我认为那句话很重要，因为我觉得有些话说出来就是一生一世，现在想一想，说不说也没有什么分别，有些事会变的。年轻的时候，我总想知道空虚之境的那边有什么，走过去发现其实什么也没有，除了空虚，还是空虚。所以你看，得不到的东西，永远是最好的。

我一直以为赢家是我，直到有一天看着她和我的兄弟一起，并肩凝望那个混沌一片的世界，才知道自己输了。

我曾经问过自己，她最喜欢的人是不是我？现在我已经不想再知道了。我只是，开始希望我能取代我的兄弟，我想知道被人喜欢的感觉是怎样的。

为什么要等到失去的时候才去争取？早知道是这样，我就不会让他轻易得到。在我最强大的时候，我最喜欢的人不在我身边。我一心牵挂着重塑天下，以为能抛下那个女人。谁知道等我回头，我才发现，她做了我的弟妹了。

以前我听水君说，心碎的时候如果彻底的话，血喷出来的时候像风声夹着雨声，很好听。想不到第一次听到的，是自己心口流的血。

不久前，我又遇上水君，他送给我一杯水，说那叫“忘情水”，喝了之后，可以叫你忘掉以前做过的任何事。我很奇怪，为什么会有这样的水。他说，不朽的生灵最大的烦恼，就是记性太好，如果什么都可以忘掉，那就会是一个新的开始，你说这有多开心。

我泼掉了那杯水。

你越想忘记一个人时，其实你越会记得她。而当你不能够再拥有，你惟一可以做的，就是令自己不要忘记。

我不知道我是真的要将她忘记，还是除此之外没事可干。每个人都会坚持自己的信念，在别人看来是不可理喻，他自己却觉得那很重要。我曾经发过誓，如果再让我碰到她，我一定要抱抱她，但是我终究没那么做，因为我再碰到她的时候，双手已经都被束缚住了。

所幸，茫茫宇宙当中，失意者何其多。

我问少容君，知不知道我为什么找你闲聊。他说，不知道。我说，因为我知道你寂寞。其实我留意你很久啦，我看见你蹲在那座宫殿的角落里，半天也没动过，看你又不像是无聊。你这种年青角色我见得多啦，懂一点本事就以为可以睥睨一众同胞手足，其实争上游是一件很痛苦的事。太聪明，有很多东西做不得。你不想默默无闻吧？又不耻去随声附和，更不想抛头露面哗众取宠，你怎么生活？聪明绝顶也会寂寞的。有一种职业很适合你，既可以帮你解去困扰，又可以大展才略，你有兴趣吗？你呀，考虑一下，不过要快一点，你知道，人很快会寂寞的。

他就跟了我。许多人，也是这样跟了我。

那之后，不知道为什么，我开始常常做同一个梦。没多久，我就去了那一个新的世界。那个时刻，上古纪元历上写着：失星当值，大利北方。

（阿尔达第一纪元初，上神米尔寇重返中洲，君临贝烈瑞安德，挟“魔苟斯”威名，成一方霸主。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这不是我，这是王家卫……


	16. 第二篇 权力的游戏，不胜……又如何？

常言道，千里之堤，溃于蚁穴。真正把提力安的“不太平”推动到“太不平”的，是一册名叫《权力的游戏》的手抄本。

此书一反常态，不走正规发行渠道，短短一个双圣树光辉交替的周期，就像雨后的蘑菇一样遍及全城，就连芬罗德这个提力安最有实力的幕后出版商事先也没得到半点风声。芬国昐家族这边，萨尔甘特不幸这几日轮到监视舆论动向的差事，全靠时不时弹个清心普善挺着，见了这书，惊得当即薅断了一把琴弦，眨眼间图尔巩麾下的诸位精英就被召集起来，集体瞻仰这不次于当年那本《满城尽带黄金甲》的奇书。

结果不看则已，一看举座皆惊。盖因这书活灵活现地描述了一大堆亲人反目、兄弟争执的惊悚故事，埃尔达全族有史以来不但闻所未闻，简直是再借一倍脑袋也想不出来。比如，排行第二的弟弟如何为了王位，在大门前射杀了长兄和弟弟；比如，坐王位的人被兄弟谋害，连妻子都被人家一并夺了，当儿子的回来复仇之后自责过度，主动奔了曼督斯；又比如，选定继承人的合法文件竟然惨遭涂改，导致王位易主。如是种种匪夷所思，末了还意味深长地留了个疑问：权力的游戏，不胜又如何？这种写法后来得名“开放式结局”，被一众学者大肆口诛笔伐，此处不予赘述。

众人好不容易才从呆滞状态中恢复过来，正在商讨对策，更惊悚的消息就传了过来。当年那本要命的《满城尽带黄金甲》，居然销毁得不彻底，也不知怎的，竟有一本辗转流传到了王储家族手中，而王储的反应可想而知。

这下可彻底捅了马蜂窝。一时间，城中风声鹤唳，提力安三大家族至此连品味也顾不得了，出门携带嵌着家徽的盾牌成了新时尚，只因若不如此，就有被各种葡萄红莓之类浆果打中的可能，衣服洗起来麻烦得紧。那些古早的谣言也趁机大行其道，什么芬国昐和菲纳芬挟凡雅王权继承人身份，跟维拉达成默契，逼芬威和费艾诺让出提力安一半所有权，什么维拉钟爱万物之父的次生儿女，首生儿女纵是千般好，也只落得个打上“不得杀死，杀也不死”的标签的下场，被连哄带骗搬来这里，大海彼岸的天地则全留给了更讨众位大能者欢心的那一伙……那句“权力的游戏，不胜又如何”一时成了新流行语，取代了“精灵宝钻，今天你见了吗”，风靡大街小巷。

事态至此急转直下，几乎不给人喘息之机。当费艾诺家族的三殿下不再风雨无阻地等着芬国昐家族的白公主出门，当王储本人在明登广场上振臂高呼“打回中洲去”，连诺多之王芬威也坐不住了。然而他老人家多年不管正事，管起来就有力不从心的嫌疑，一场用心良苦的王族辩论会不等开始，就被芬国昐的提前陈词和费艾诺的拔剑（剑者，即那种两面开刃，被埃克塞理安批判为实用性远不及钉头钢球配大棒的武器）威胁搞得没了下文。

幸好，芬国昐对这位一半血缘的王兄忍啊忍的习惯了，没有当场宣布“我最恨别人用剑指着我的胸”；又幸好，菲纳芬性子慢得一如既往，两位兄长已经在父王面前唇枪舌剑过，又在明登广场上剑拔弩张过，亲哥哥都上门来找他了，他还没出家门。总而言之，若非这两个“幸好”，后果当真不堪设想，然而即便如此，还是惊动了众位维拉，阿尔达之王曼威授意铁面无私的首席法官曼督斯表示，绝对不得大事化小小事化了，必得由埃昂威、伊尔玛瑞、库茹莫、爱温迪尔乃至欧罗林等人组成的迈雅专案组详加调查，之后在维尔玛公审才行。

一时间，提力安“迈雅出没注意”的告示，贴遍了各层环城。

“这到底是图个什么啊？！”在办公厅里困得久了，格罗芬德尔禁不住跺脚，“什么权力的游戏，根本是不知所谓！芬威陛下又没有突然思念起弥瑞尔夫人、非要也投奔曼督斯去，他老人家明明是万寿无疆，哪儿有什么权力可争？要说是争地位，费雅纳罗殿下身为长子、贵为王储，别说你我都知道诺洛芬威殿下没那个意思，就算他有，王储殿下那样的地位又有谁能撼动？”

“成心抬杠的人想必会说，凡雅至高王继承人的身份就够了。”埃克塞理安立在门边，眉头紧锁，“你以为我没帮着芬达拉托殿下撰文反驳么。”

正说到这里，厅门就被砰地一声打开，杜伊林冲进来，气还没喘匀，就嚷出了爆炸性的消息——凡雅族的至高王英格威刚得了个儿子，取名英格威安！

也就是说，凡雅一族的正统继承人诞生了！

什么芬国昐和菲纳芬是凡雅卧底，受茵迪丝指使，奉英格威之命，勾搭维拉谋取诺多王位之类的谣言，顿时被这个重磅消息无情碾压，碎成了一地的渣。

“生儿子这件事我虽然没有经验，但从各位殿下的例子来看，也不是说生就能生的，看来至高王陛下这些年一直都努力得很。”埃克塞理安叹道，“由此可见，他哪有心思指使妹妹谋夺别人产业，搞些莫名其妙的曲线救国。再说，他若真惦记着提力安那一半产权，直接开口就好，诺多也没穷到了买不起的地步。”

“都是那《权力的游戏》惹的祸，害得诺洛芬威殿下和阿拉芬威殿下枉担了这个虚名，外加那个该死的金花……咳，《满城尽带黄金甲》火上浇油，而费雅纳罗殿下又是那么个暴脾气，终于闹到不可收拾。”格罗芬德尔也跟着叹气，“话说，英格威陛下要是早点生出这个儿子来，岂不就替我们省去了无数坎坷波折！可见生儿子一定要趁早啊！”

“对了，还有个好处，”埃克塞理安总是思虑更加深远的那一个，“英格威安殿下既已出世，他生儿育女也是指日可待的事，也就是说，很快王储家族的长媳就会有了着落，我们再也不用提心吊胆那两位殿下和一位公主的糊涂账了！”

“……这算什么，不幸中的万幸么！”格罗芬德尔抚额。

事后，菲纳芬家族大殿下芬罗德在《备忘录》中记载：“一个魔头出狱，引起了维林诺一场风暴；一个儿子出生与否，无形中影响了提力安偌大一场纷争。可见微不足道之事，竟有左右全局之功效。此外，子嗣之事绝不容忽视，生儿育女的时机也必得把握精准，才不致引来意想之外的后果。”许多年后，他妹妹加拉德瑞尔明知他的未婚妻阿玛瑞依留在阿门洲，仍然健在，却还是询问他为何不娶妻生子，继承纳国斯隆德的家业。她此举到底是不是源于他这场感慨，英明睿智一世的芬罗德是不是终于作茧自缚了一次，迄今尚不明确，有待后人评说。


	17. 第二篇 卡拉奇尔雅的雨季

经过一番全面调查，迈雅专案组返回了维林诺，很快众位维拉便宣布组成最高法庭，在维尔玛城外的审判之环开庭审理“诺多王室（半）兄弟阋墙”一案。由于此案关系特别重大、影响特别恶劣，阿尔达之王曼威特别表示，本案审理过程务求透明，听证辩论一律公开，欢迎旁听者到场。然而考虑到场地限制，除王室直系成员与案件关键证人以外，入场资格就只能抽签决定了。

埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔虽然都算不大不小的王室亲族，然而与直系还是有些距离，又不幸双双抽签落选，只得相对长叹，怎一个失望了得。好在尽管不得亲去，埃克塞理安还有伊缀尔这个不挂名的学徒可以提供第一手消息——这位贵为芬国昐家族第一个孙辈的公主虽说已经成年，却从来不曾荒废了这方面的学业，埃克塞理安动辄还会收到“新开暗门如何支撑才万无一失”、“如何封死通道才能不露痕迹”、“什么颜色最不易引人注意”之类诚心请教的小纸条。话说，图尔巩这些年来在自己家里抄捷径时，屡屡发现布局与印象中有所不同，一直都以为是自己记忆力减退，有了早衰的不妙迹象，各种提神养生的草药吃了无数，压根没想到这其实都是宝贝女儿的手笔。由此可见，诺多之王芬威多年来对长子和次子那愈演愈烈的冲突都成功做到了视而不见，大约也是当爹的在选择性无视，此乃人之常情。

然而谁也没料到，这个案子了结得如此之快。埃昂威身为曼威的左膀右臂，果然行事颇有过人之处，率领专案组神不知鬼不觉地将提力安几乎翻了个底朝天，庭上呈出一打打原始证据、一个个关键证人，加在一起端的是铁证如山——罪魁祸首不是别人，原来正是那位自诩“阿门洲忘忧草”、“埃尔达开心果”的米尔寇！那位风头盖过萨茹巴玛的神秘新进作者米哈埃尔是他，先挤兑走欧罗林、再顶替人家去点化萨茹巴玛的是他，偷走《金花的诅咒》残本四处散发的是他，炮制《权力的游戏》手抄本的也是他，此外还挑动王族内讧、散布不实谣言、设计新型武器……总而言之，危言耸听、兴风作浪，全都是他。

“托卡斯大人当场就跳起来，大吼一声：‘就知道他狗改不了吃屎！老子这就抓他回来，揍他一个满地找牙！’”伊缀尔回来后绘声绘色地讲，“然后就一阵风地没影了，真真是豪气干云。”说到这里，金发公主忽然有些疑惑，“只是这位维拉的遣词造句，听着怎么这么熟悉？”

这难不倒埃克塞理安：“想必诸位迈雅将城中有史以来的出版物都搬了一份去维林诺。众位维拉明慧通达，能力高深非我等所能揣度企及，托卡斯大人弹指之间尽得萨茹巴玛旧作精髓，也不奇怪。”

“然后呢？”格罗芬德尔性急地追问，顺手递过去一杯花茶，“可抓到了？”

“还不知道呢。”伊缀尔叹了一声，仪态万方地拿过白瓷杯子深深一嗅，这才轻抿了一口，“众位维拉在上，我们静候佳音就是。不过依我看，那个黑心坏蛋能不能捉拿归案，可不是我们最大的问题啊。”

她是对的。尽管罪魁祸首乃是米尔寇不假，但诺多王储费艾诺轻信谣言，竟至对手足拔剑相向，此举仍是大大不妥，众位维拉不是他爹，无法视而不见。终审判决下达那天，提力安城顶层的明登广场人头攒动，那个提供现场直播的帕蓝提尔周围挤了个水泄不通。“芬威之子库茹芬威·费雅纳罗放逐，须离开提力安十二年”的决定一经宣布，登时舆论大哗，而稍后等芬威本人宣布自己和爱子秤不离砣砣不离秤，定要同甘苦共患难，纵是神经强韧如埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔，这下也觉得殊为不易承受。

“芬威陛下的考虑，愈发不是我等能揣测的了！”格罗芬德尔来回踱着步，总算还记得为尊者讳，压低了音量，“费雅纳罗殿下是儿子，诺洛芬威殿下难道就不是了？这也忒偏心了些！”

“若只这样，那倒好了。”埃克塞理安脸色也不好看，“陛下此举，置诺洛芬威殿下于何地？那缺德的米尔寇本就散布谣言，说殿下他伙同维拉，图谋放逐父亲和长兄，独占提力安。如今陛下一走，岂不变相坐实了这等胡说八道？”

沉默了半晌，格罗芬德尔忽然一声长叹：“这些年来，目睹王室种种纠结，可真叫人灰心丧气。难怪那天我听芬德卡诺殿下跟艾卡纳罗殿下一反常态地念叨，说什么‘第一最好不恋爱，如此便可不结婚；第二最好不结婚，如此便可不离婚；第三最好不离婚，如此便可不再婚……’”

埃克塞理安嘴角抽了两抽，正要开口，却听外面一声闷雷滚过，接着倾盆大雨就哗哗而落。提力安就此迎来了一段光照不充分、影子格外长，动不动就下雨的诡异时期，天气重新成了流行问候语，人称“卡拉奇尔雅的雨季”。

言归正传，王储家族做事历来雷厉风行，打包搬家也快得惊人，费艾诺王子出城时少了一个老婆（奈丹妮尔夫人又一次发扬了夫唱妇不随的传统），多了一个老爹，走得无比决绝。芬国昐王子被剩在了提力安，又不能指望慢性子的亲弟弟，只得捏着鼻子接过了“摄政”的职责。然而诺多这边固然干脆利落地服从了判决，维拉那边的“猎捕阿尔达头号恐怖分子行动”却进展不顺，欧洛米和托卡斯两位追击良久，一无所获，倒不是他们太无能，而是敌人太狡猾。米尔寇毕竟从前就常干各种见不得人的勾当，声东击西、指南打北之类的把戏一概得心应手，任何时刻都能收到一堆“他白衣飘飘在这里”、“他黑影重重在那里”的情报，一时搅得维拉侦缉队疲于奔命，阿门洲不得安宁。

直到又有一天，一声炸雷之后，就见黑云滚滚，穿过卡拉奇尔雅往北去了。

“米尔寇竟然主动上门找费雅纳罗殿下去了！”

“据说是表白心迹去的！维拉在上，我一直以为那位既然扮相是个男人，心地定然也是个男人，哪里想到还能表里不一，生出这等非分之想！”

“而费雅纳罗殿下不假辞色，断然拒绝！我就说么，王储殿下趣味不但正常，而且高雅得很，怎会答应！再说了，别说米尔寇他是个美男，不是什么美女，就算是个美女又如何，当年费雅纳罗殿下什么美女没见过，现在怎会做出对不起奈丹妮尔夫人的事！”

“可不是么，还敢狮子大开口，讨要精灵宝钻！哪有自己送上门倒贴、还敢跟人家要聘礼的！活该人家当面甩门！”

“吃了这么大一个闭门羹，那位总该死心了吧！”

“死心没有不知道，但掩面跑了是真的！”

佛米诺斯派出的使者到了维尔玛没多久，这样的消息就传遍了提力安。格罗芬德尔当时正在明登广场上吃午饭（自从那一次被伊缀尔下了罂粟金花，他就再也不肯在芬国昐家族宅邸吃喝任何东西），一听险些呛到，不等缓过来，就见旁边的埃克塞理安拍了下桌子，眼睛闪闪发亮：“到今天，我才真的服了我们这位王储。费雅纳罗殿下当真是位妙人！”

说也奇怪，自从费艾诺关门打脸、米尔寇羞愤遁走，笼罩了提力安城许久的阴云竟然散了。双圣树光辉犹胜往昔，阴影荡然无存，“卡拉奇尔雅的雨季”很快就被冠以“情深深，雨蒙蒙”之名，被大多数人当成漫长年岁中的调剂之一，塞进了记忆。


	18. 第二篇 番外·（维林诺档案馆存档证据）双树纪元初版《新水》书摘

不知过了多久，水君和风君仍在默默对坐。泪姬的歌声从永恒殿堂的深处远远传来，依稀唱的是“你怎么舍得我难过”。

终于，水君动了动：“你说完了？你看上了一个女人，要跟她结婚，就那么多呀？”

“……”风君又沉默了一刻，“你知道……以后，我是不会坐在这儿等你了。”

水君看他一眼，霍然站了起来，背转身去：“那天早上你走了以后，我一直为你悬着心，一直觉得你仍然在我身边，你知道吗？”

“你别招我哭，我不想学泪姬。”风君的声音疲惫地说，“阿水，你是我的兄弟。你可能不相信，我是真喜欢你的。”

“你可能不知道，我也是真喜欢你。”水君并不回头，“所以老这么想：第二天早上起来的时候，就少喜欢你一点，免得自己到时候难过。可并不是那样就什么都完了，还没完，还有回忆呢！那时候，我怎么会放你走的？”

良久，传来了风君幽幽的叹息：“阿水，我们不如重新开始吧。”

（水君独白：阿风将“不如重新开始”挂在口边，这话对我很有杀伤力。我和他一起很久了，中间也分开过，可每次听见他这么说，我总会跟他再走在一起。为了重新开始,我们离开一亚之外的永恒殿堂，两个走着走着来到了阿尔达。）

“你知道吗？在这个新世界里过了这么久，我终于明白了一件事情。”新世界初具规模的时候，水君说，“我跟你……是天生注定得走在一起的，我很高兴。”

“真的吗？……好像是有这么回事。”风君看看天空中辉夜姬忙碌的身影，“有些事情，忘记了好像好一点。”

“我是不是有病？”隔了很久，水君才叹了口气，“我是怎么可能这么喜欢你的？”

风君的目光落在他身上：“你瘦了。”

（水君独白：你知道吗？这些年，阿尔达还是老样子，到处都在拆呀建呀的。每次经过你说那句话的地方，我都会停下来，不过心里倒很平静，因为总觉得你根本就没有跟她走。）

“还是用那种洗发水呢？”风君端详着各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐。

“对……还是用那种洗发水。”水君转过身，“来，干一杯，谢谢你照顾我。”

风君皱了皱眉：“忘情水？”

水君不答。

“准备去哪儿？”放下杯子，风君问。

“慢慢走，去一个叫‘世界的边墙’的地方。”水君看着杯子，想他为什么不喝。

“冷冷的，去干吗？”

“听说那边是世界尽头，所以想去看一看嘛。你去过没有？听说那儿有个灯塔，失恋的人都喜欢去，说把不开心的东西留下。”

“现在还有人那么做？”

“不知道，大概。”

（水君独白：新家园落成的时候，我终于来到世界尽头。这里是阿尔达西面最后一个灯塔，再过去就是黑夜之门，突然之间我很想回家，虽然我跟他们的距离很远，但那刻我的感觉是很近的。你知道吗？我向自己保证过……以后再不会……为别人伤心了……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这仍然不是我，这仍然是王家卫……


	19. 第二篇 番外·（迈雅欧罗林日记）双树纪元1490年，“诺多（半）兄弟阋墙”一案审理前夕

在美丽安心血来潮跑去中洲散步，结果一去不返以前，我常常在罗瑞恩的花园里碰见她。那时她告诉我，情人眼里出夜莺。我不明白。于是她换了个说法，道是“斜眼看人脸歪”。我还是不明白。

然而这个万年不遇的案子调查到现在，我忽然有点明白了。她说的，归根到底就是一个简单的写作技巧——蒙人别忘POV，一面之词倒黑白。

“我们真要把这些弄去给大人们看？”埃昂威吩咐我们把小山一样的书往维林诺搬时，我悄悄过去问他。他答得正气凛然：“当然！维拉之王有命：‘彻查，务求水落石出。’”看我一眼，他大概以为我是心虚，又难得地放缓了语气道，“放心，你插手的那些我都详细看了，没什么大碍。虽然中洲的鸡毛蒜皮说得多了些，有可能助长了这些埃尔达的胡思乱想，而且语言也……咳，通俗了点，但总的来说三观还是端正的，精神还是积极向上的。而且啊，帮那群诺多丰富一下口语也好，省得他们步了凡雅的后尘，成天咬文嚼字惹人头疼。”

他不知道，我担心的压根不是那些。埃昂威这人什么都好，就是心眼忒实了些。

是日，审判之环内，八位阿拉塔——主神——中的七位一目万行，浏览过了证据，接着就是一阵寂静。

“阿雅，这是怎么回事？”奥力先忍不住了，“你我尽管确实是到了阿尔达才决定搭伙过日子的，比不得曼威和瓦尔妲这对原配伉俪，但咱们老夫老妻也这么多年了，你还有啥怕跟我说的？”工匠之神眼睛瞪得越来越大，“我这个做丈夫的，竟不知道你以前还跟别人生过孩子？！那孩子是欧洛米我也认了，可那个人到底是谁——”

“喂！”欧洛米闻言跳了起来，正要开口，却被雅凡娜抢过了话头：“可不是么，都老夫老妻了，你造你那帮私生子的时候也没事先告诉我！”雅凡娜咬着牙道，一张生机盎然的脸青翠欲滴，“另外，米尔寇说话也信得的？你别听风就是雨！”

又是一阵寂静。半晌，正襟危坐的曼威咳了一声。

我暗想，他莫不是跟在场诸位一样，都想到了《新水》里那句“你是风儿我是雨，缠缠绵绵到天际”。

不管他想没想到，有人反正是想到了。瓦尔妲似笑非笑地回头看他，眼波流转，真个是群星黯然失色：“忘了问你，乌欧牟这次到底来不来？”

“……”

“他若不来，派欧西和乌妮去把这些送一份给他。这么大的事，司掌天下众水的君主岂能一无所知。”

不知是不是错觉，远方似有海潮涌起，涛声依旧，风霜千年。

“米尔寇此举破坏埃尔达和睦，又伤及维拉颜面。”涅娜突然长叹一声，字字伤痛断肠，“想当初我竟怜悯这等心怀叵测之辈，还助他恳求曼威宽恕，才有今日……我，我好悔。”

泪水如断了线的珠子，洒在王座下。曼威盯着看了一阵，也叹了一声：“既如此，米尔寇该当如何处置？”

“抓。”曼督斯面无表情，一锤定音。

专案组的迈雅以埃昂威为首，都偃旗息鼓地退了下去。我走时，还听见库茹莫在自言自语：“奥力大人养了什么私生子？”而爱温迪尔在嘀咕：“雅凡娜大人的前夫究竟是谁？”

我扶额，开始认真思考要不要去问问乌欧牟大人什么是忘情水。


	20. 第二篇 暗黑无界

我问阿蛛，知不知道为什么我请你吃饭。她说，不知道。我说，因为我知道你肚子饿。其实我留意你很久啦，我看见你窝在那座破崖下，多少年也没动过，看你又不像是怀孕。你这种姑娘我见得多啦，学了点本事就以为可以横行天下，其实当主子是一件很痛苦的事。没人罩着，有很多东西不能做。你不想做饭吧？又不耻去要饭，更不敢抛头露面在阿门洲打劫，你怎么生活？本事高强也得吃饭的。有一份生意很适合你，既可以让你吃个痛快，又可以过把瘾，你有兴趣吗？你呀，考虑一下，不过要快一点，你知道，肚子很快会饿的。

——（安格班内参）《无光》四部曲之大结局《破茧》书摘，魔通社出版，第一纪元初印

收获之节，圣山之巅，一人北来，尽解恩怨。

那一段握手言和的佳话，维林诺的众位维拉迈雅与阿门洲的埃尔达三大宗族全都猜到了开头，却没有猜到结局。因为一直被通缉、从未被抓获的米尔寇出乎所有人的意料，从南方引来不明强援，先一举毁了双圣树，再奔北方的佛米诺斯，打上门去杀了诺多之王芬威，夺了精灵宝钻，之后就往他上古时代称霸过的中洲去了。

亲爹和宝钻，正是诺多王储费艾诺的朱砂痣与白星光，因此米尔寇此举，当真是戳人心窝子的稳准狠。反观众位维拉，虽然思虑长远、大局为重，但揣摩起埃尔达的心思，就远远不如米尔寇在行了。一场谈判，真相未明时陷入僵局，真相大白时又搞得费艾诺当场暴走，仔细想想实在也没什么奇怪的。

公然藐视维拉的判决，提前返回图娜山顶的提力安，诺多的王储在明登广场上、王宫高庭前发出了日后在阿尔达的历史上留下了浓重一笔的质问：

“为什么？诺多的子民啊，为什么我们还要继续服侍那些心怀嫉妒的维拉！”

埃克塞理安和格罗芬德尔永远也忘不了那一天。光明已逝，长夜降临，然而白城顶层被无数火把照得通明，火光中费艾诺振臂一呼，将米尔寇痛斥为“黑暗大敌”魔苟斯，且再不信任万物之父在阿尔达的一众代理人，不惜越过他们直接呼唤一如·伊露维塔本人，率领自家七位王子发下了“死磕到底，不共戴天，如有食言，永恒黑暗”的誓言，号召诺多全族放弃蒙福之地，前往中洲。虽有以芬国昐为首的若干王族成员觉得此举鲁莽不妥，但终究违逆不得“是可忍，孰不可忍”的全民呼声，动身启程遂成大势所趋。

“图茹卡诺殿下想必很快就会召集我们讨论该怎么安排了，”格罗芬德尔离开广场时对埃克塞理安说，因为激动的劲头还没过去，虽说不算语无伦次，但也逃不了颠三倒四的嫌疑，“光是打包一件事就千头万绪，可得好好筹划才是！你说，我们都得带些什么？武器盾牌铠甲之类是肯定要带的，毕竟我们是去打仗的，不是去调情的。细软什么的也得带些，不是说当年有些泰勒瑞留在中洲没走？那样的话我们两手空空就去，岂不是摆明了要蹭饭，十分不厚道——对了，这倒提醒了我，兰巴斯也得请阿耐瑞夫人赶快准备起来，这件事我可信不过伊瑞皙公主，伊塔瑞尔公主也……咳，不那么可靠。”

一口气说了一大堆，格罗芬德尔才意识到身边这位始终一言不发，沉默得反常：“喂，你怎么了？”

埃克塞理安不答，只看了他一眼。被他这么一看，格罗芬德尔顿时觉得整个人都不好了：“你你你要干什么？！我知道你向来彪悍得很，十足是个不但不怕闹事、而且就怕事情不闹大的，但魔苟斯已经逃去了中洲，你要拼命也不急在这一时——”

他话音未落，埃克塞理安倏地停住脚步，转过身来。看清了他的表情，格罗芬德尔反而惊吓得更厉害了——破天荒头一次，他在这个亲如手足的友人脸上看到了实实在在的困惑，那双难见动摇的灰眼睛中竟涌动着一丝迷惘。有那么一瞬，格罗芬德尔觉得他的神色几乎可以算是……悲伤。

“你……难道你不想走？”格罗芬德尔喃喃地问，自己也不明白为什么会这么说，而埃克塞理安的回答更是令他愣在了当场：

“……我不知道。”

明登广场上人来人往，没人留心一个无所事事的迷茫青年。埃克塞理安直到听见一个熟悉的嗓音，才惊觉自己晃到了菲纳芬家族宅邸门口。

“埃克塞理安？”菲纳芬家族的大殿下芬罗德立在门前的风灯下叫他，风仪一如既往地无可挑剔，“这等神不守舍，可不像你啊。”

“因为我不知道该做何选择。”埃克塞理安停下来直截了当地答，毫无心情去闹见礼一类的虚文，“我并不是胆怯，只是——”

“心存怀疑？”芬罗德微微一笑。

“我如何能不怀疑？”埃克塞理安脱口说道，“我早年与您所学良多，阅过典籍浩如烟海，书中无不强调阿尔达之大能者来自一亚之外，存于时间之前，‘维系宇宙之力’，又岂是伊露维塔之儿女所能揣度匹敌。魔苟斯虽被逐出维拉行列，但实力仍在，诺多纵是举族相抗，胜算又有几何？知其不可为而为之，难道谈得上明智？”

“知其不可为而为之……”芬罗德眼中一亮，“说得好。你既然明白这一点，那么何去何从，不也已经有了答案？”

“可我并不知道这是对是错。”埃克塞理安轻声说。

“谁又真正知道这是对是错？”芬罗德抬眼望向一列渐渐消失在环城阶梯上的灯火，“就算知道，又如何判断值不值得？”

埃克塞理安顺着他的视线望去，猛然了悟：“阿玛瑞依女士不走，您却要走？”他难以置信地问，“可您在广场上的时候，分明不赞成——”

“‘云何爱别离苦？当知此苦，亦由五相。’”芬罗德笑了笑，“儒米尔写的《爱努林达列》你想必读过？其实凡雅族的埃伦弥瑞也就此写过一首长诗《神曲》，我读时总觉得晦涩，现在却大致懂了。”

告别了芬罗德，埃克塞理安仍觉心绪难平，眼望忙碌的族人，更觉纠结烦乱。有车驾从他身边隆隆驶过，速度太快，车上有物落下，他本能地接住，忽觉不胜其扰，干脆左右看看，纵身上了最近的一道院墙。

漫无目的地奔走了一刻，他在一处屋顶上坐了下来。胸中似乎有一场风暴在酝酿，左冲右突，无从发泄，无以名状。不由得握紧了拳，他这才意识到手里并不是空的。低头看时，掌中一道亮银清冷却耀眼，如一泓净水映着四下里星星点点的灯光。

原来他刚才顺手捞起的，是一支长笛。盯了它一会儿，他鬼使神差一般，将它凑到了唇边。

渐渐地，有旋律自空中起，扰动了滞重的夜色。起初演奏者并不熟练，乐音也显得沉郁而迟缓；然而一个乐段过后，忽有琴音铿然从下方来，笛声受此激励，霎时一变，新的乐段旋律依旧，却陡然拔高，似从大地跃上了云端。

诗琴急促，长笛激昂，乐段第三次重复时，琴音与笛声互为依托，翱翔直入九天。

一曲终了，过去的王储宅邸屋顶有青年长身而起，黑发白衣，英姿飒爽，眼中光采粲然。在他脚下，图娜山顶的白城提力安灯火辉煌、人头攒动，先前费艾诺的号召显然发挥了立竿见影的效力。

一阵大风自失去了恒久光明的维拉之地而来，长驱直入卡拉奇尔雅隘口，义无反顾地扑进了阿门洲外那片浓得化不开的无边黑暗。

（第二篇完）


End file.
